


Identify My Soul

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Carter - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Kara and Alex can't wait to start their final year of high school. Alex looks forward to being able to head off to college and Kara just wants to keep her secret kept a secret. Kara hated to hide herself but she could never reveal that she had two soulmates, but things get complicated when  Kara's other soulmate shows up as teacher at her school.





	1. Soulmates

There are two types of people when it comes to waking up for the first day of school, there's Kara Danvers who woke up bright and early, anxious to start another year as she excitedly prepares for her day, and there's Alex Danvers who refuses to wake up until her sister jumped on her bed non-stop to get her up. Alex groaned as her sister continued to bounce on the bed.

"I'm up." She said as she removed her blanket and began to change quickly. "I'll be down soon, go eat your breakfast Kara." Kara happily listened to her sister and walked downstairs.

"Good morning uncle J'onn, Mom, Dad."

"Morning Kara." Her family said in unison. Kara grabbed the already toasted poptarts and began to eat.

"Where's your sister?" Eliza asked. Kara pointed upstairs and Eliza knew that her oldest was still getting ready. Before Alex was downstairs Lucy Lane walked in greeting everyone.

"Alex come on we're going to be late!" Lucy shouted. Alex rushed down the stairs, saying her quick good morning and rushing out. Kara and Lucy chuckled at how after three years of the same thing Alex still managed to be late. Lucy had gotten a car for her 18th birthday so she would be driving them this year. Kara hopped in the front seat and Alex got in the back. Lucy started the engine and drove off.

  The school wasn't far from their house so the drive didn't last long. As they walked into school the girls greeted Winn.

"You guys will never guess what I heard?" Winn told them excitedly.

"What'd you hear?" Lucy asked.

"First, we have a new teacher." He explained. "Second Miss Grant is back." Kara stopped when she heard Miss Grant. The woman was one of her soulmates. Miss Grant had worked in the school Kara's freshman and sophomore year, after that the woman quit. Kara hadn't heard from her in a while.

"I thought you'd be more happy Kara?" Alex asked her a sister.

"I am." Kara stated. "It's just I thought she hated me after what happened." Kara explained. She never told Cat they were soulmates. Humans get their platonic soulmate on their left wrist and their romantic soulmate on their right wrist, however Kryptonian's get their platonic soulmate or soulmates on their left wrist but they get their romantic soulmate or soulmates under there chest by their ribs.

"We should head off." Lucy told them. They walked together to get their schedules. When they got their schedules each went their own way. They didn't have classes together until fourth period. Kara went through the day silently, thinking. She had met most of her soulmates already, she met three out of her four platonic soulmates and one out of her two romantic soulmates. Kara silently walked to her fourth period. When she walked in she saw that Alex, Winn, and Lucy were already there. She walked over and took the seat that they saved her.

"Alright students welcome to 12th grade English. For those of you who don't know I am Miss Grant." Kara smiled when she saw the short woman, she still looked as beautiful as she remembered. "Those who've already had me know I don't play games. I expect you to turn in three paragraphs tomorrow about yourselves." Kara watched as everyone groaned and moaned. However her and her friends knew better than to complain. They all worked silently until the bell rang for lunch. Kara stayed behind waiting for every last person to exit.

"Are you going to speak or just stare at me?" Cat snapped at her.

"Umm no Miss Grant... I-it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Kara." Cat told her honestly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I just wanted to know how you and Carter were? It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"We're fine, however Carter misses you." Cat never intended to confess that but she knew her son really did miss the girl. "If you'd like to see him you may."

"I would love to. Thank you Miss Grant see you around." Kara left the class room and went over to her friends. The cafeteria food wasn't the best but they always gave Kara anything they didn't want to Kara. Kara happily ate the fruits given to her along with the chocolate muffin Lucy brought for her. Everyone knew better than to ask Kara about Cat, when the older woman left it was an unspoken rule that her name was never to be mentioned. When the bell rang they all walked together to the next class they had, math. As they walked into the class, all of them sat together, like always. The class waited quietly for the teacher.

"I apologize students I had an important call to attend." The green eyed woman said. "My name is Lena Luthor and I will be your math teacher this year, this class will be easy if you pay attention. I expect you all to act your age and respect me, and I will respect you." Kara felt a lump in her throat, she never mentioned that last name. That name is the reason why she hasn't told Kal-El who her soulmates are. "I set a paper on every desk, it's a test to see what you guys know." Kara flipped over the paper and worked. She knew most of the answers and how to do most of the work, Krypton was far ahead in intelligence than earth and most of what Kara was being taught, she had already learned on her planet.

"Kara Danvers please stay." Miss Luthor said as the bell rang. Every one rushed out except her friends. Kara knew what they were concerned about.

"Babe?" Lucy spoke softly.

"I'll be fine go, to the coffee shop. I'll see you there." Kara assured. When they finally left she gave her full attention to Miss Luthor. None of the four students had a sixth period.

"I think we should talk." Lena told her student. She couldn't be the romantic soulmate of her student there must have been some mistake.

"About?"

"The name on your wrist." Kara was confused as she looked at the four names on her left wrist. Then she understood that Lena meant the names that are suppose to be on her right wrist. "Wait you don't have one?"

"Miss Luthor, if your concerned about me saying anything I won't, I would like to be friends if that what you want?"

"That would be great."

~~~~

Lena felt the tears in her eyes she was stupid to think she could actually have a romantic soulmate when she's a Luthor. She had broke away from her family, wanting to do good in the world and what better way to do it than teach it's younger generation. Lena was always anxious to meet her romantic soulmate the name on her wrist gave her hope, that there was someone out there who would lover her, despite her last name.

"Lena?" Lena looked up to see Cat Grant. "Hun what's wrong?" Lena and Cat had met during the summer they were both in Paris, they became friends because of the names on their wrists. They had the same exact names on their wrists. Supergirl and Kara Danvers. They bonded over the names. They became quick friends Cat was the reason why Lena got the job.

"I met her," Lena said softly. "You're right she doesn't have any romantic soulmates. It's eerie because the girl has four name on her left wrist." 

"I'm not surprise, with her heart she could have the whole world as her soulmate." Cat knew how Lena felt, she felt the exact same way when she saw that Kara didn't have a name on her right wrist. "Come one let's go home." Cat had offered Lena to move in with her considering she had a big enough place. Both woman exited the school grounds and walked over to the car. Lena driven them in the morning.

"So is Carter being dropped off, or are we picking him up."

"Picking him up." Cat answered. Lena drove off to the babysitter's house and waited for Cat when she got off to go get Carter. When Cat returned with the five year old. As soon as Cat got in she drove off to the penthouse.

~~~~

Kara had gotten through explaining to her friends about the talk she had with Miss Luthor and Miss Grant. Kara now only had to meet one of her soulmates, a platonic soulmate who's name is Maggie Sawyer and also happens to be her sister's romantic soulmate. Kara was getting ready to go see Carter and she couldn't wait. She hadn't seen the boy in a while and last time she saw him the boy broke her heart, when he asked if she didn't love him.

"Kara relax, Carter loves you." Alex told her, as she checked the dress she decided to wear in the mirror again. Kara smiled and thanked her sister for helping her calm down. She had gotten the boy a stuff bear, and hoped he would like it. Kara flew out her window and flew off to Cat's penthouse. She landed near the house and fixed herself up before going to knock. Kara walked over and knocked on the door, but she was shocked when she saw Miss Luthor at the door.

"I'm sorry, is Cat here?" Kara wanted to run but she would never do that, not when she was going to see Carter. Before Lena could answer Carter came running to Kara yelling,

"Mama!" Kara lifted the boy up and kissed her cheek. "You came!"

"Of course I did." Kara answered him, she loved the boy like her own flesh and blood so when he called her Mama she didn't mind. Her and Cat had a long conversation about it and ended in the conclusion that Carter was in every right to call her Mama because Kara swore to always be there for him. "I brought you this." She handed the boy the bear and he held it close.

"Kara you're early." Cat said as she walked closer. "Please don't have him back late, he has his first day of kindergarten tomorrow." Kara let Cat know she would have the boy back early and that she was only taking him to the park for a little bit. At the park Kara played with the boy until she saw that a girl was struggling to keep four boxes she was carrying from falling.

"Buddy let's go help." She told him, and the boy walked close to her. Kara took the boxes from the girl before they fell. "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, thanks." The tan skinned woman told her. "If you don't mind my apartment is right in there."

"Not at all." Kara said. "Carter stay close to Mama okay." Kara felt the little hand grabbed a fist full of her dress and she followed the girl. When they made it into the apartment Kara placed the boxes down carefully.

"Can I get you anything to drink..."

"Kara, Kara Danvers." Kara told the girl and watched as a smile slid across her face. "And a juice would be fine for him please."  

"Of course." Kara watched as the girl took out a juice and gave it to Carter. "I'm Maggie Sawyer by the way." Kara understood why Maggie had smiled she was on of her soulmates.

"I'm guessing you already know who your other soulmate is?" Kara asked.

"According to my wrist it's Alexandra Danvers." Maggie said when a small cry was heard from the room. Maggie left and came back with her daughter. "However I wouldn't bother because as you can see I have responsibilities."

"My sister wouldn't care about that she would love you no matter what, and she will also love that little baby." Kara explained knowing her sister would be saying the same thing if she was there.

"How do you know, would you love your soulmate if they had a kid?" Maggie's daughter was a product of a one night stand but she loved the little girl no matter what.

"I love his mom, who is my soulmate. He's not my blood but I love him like if he was my own." Kara told Maggie. "I would die for him in a second and I would fight anyone who ever told him he wasn't my son because his doesn't have my blood." Kara stayed and talked with Maggie a little bit longer before leaving. She used her super speed to make it to Cat's penthouse at the hour she was expected to be there. Kara didn't want to get Cat mad on the first day she took Carter. When Cat opened the door she handed a sleeping Carter to Cat and thanked her for letting her have him for the afternoon.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Cat offered. "Lena made pasta."

"I would love to, but I can't Cat. My parents would kill me if I'm not home by eleven." With that Kara said goodnight to Miss Grant and Miss Luthor and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "I love you Carter." Kara left and made her way to the alley before flying off. Kara couldn't wait to tell her sister that Maggie Sawyer would be attending their school, but she also texted Winn making a plan for her to be able to miss the first two periods of school so she could go with Carter to his first day of kindergarten. Everyone knew Winn was a computer genius. Last year they had him hack into the attendance system and mark them all there so they could go have a fun day at the beach. Kara had missed so much of Carter's life when Cat left to Paris, and she wasn't willing to miss anymore.           

 


	2. Sisters

Kara remembered when her sister got her romantic soulmate's name on her right wrist. Alex cried from the pain, for the two hours it took for the name to completely appeared on her right wrist. Kara always thought she wouldn't get a romantic soulmate because her planet and people were gone, but she was wrong. She did suffer the same pain Alex did, just that hers was longer and stronger considering that two names were being engraved by her ribs, however Kara would go through that pain again, just to know the names, of the ones she's suppose to spend the rest of her life with. Kara's plan had worked, Winn was able to hack the attendance system so she was currently standing next to Cat as they said goodbye to Carter.

"Bye Mommy, bye Mama." The little boy said as he walked into the classroom. Kara smiled at the sight, he had defiantly grown up quick, and Kara knew that when she least expected it her and Cat would be standing at their son's high school graduation. When the classroom door closed the parents knew that was their cue to leave. They walked out silently and Kara waited for Cat to look at her before speaking.

"So can I take him tonight?" Kara asked and added, "Please." with a pout.

"On one condition."

"Anything." Kara answered truthfully, she wanted to take Carter to see Alex who was dying to see him.

"You have dinner with me, Lena and Carter tomorrow." Kara gulped but gave a small nod, she had already said she would agree to anything and there was no going back. "Do you need a ride back to school?"

"No, my ride is already here." Kara pointed to Lucy who was standing next to her sister's motorcycle. Alex had taken Lucy's car and Lucy took her motorcycle to pick her up before heading to school herself.

"Wait," Kara froze and didn't take another step. "how did you manage to convince your parents to let you miss school? God Kara did you ditch?!" Cat had met Kara's parents and she knew that they would never let Kara miss school no matter how much they loved Carter and no matter how much the girl pouted. Kara however didn't want to stay and get a lecture from Cat and crossed the street. Kara signaled Lucy to start the motorcycle and she did. When Kara got on Lucy handed her a helmet. When the helmet was on Lucy drove off.

   Kara knew that third period had already began when Lucy picked her up, so they decided to get something to eat before heading to school. When they finally arrived it was time for fourth period, Miss Grant's class. When they were walking over to the class Kara spotted Alex who had a girl by the collar of her shirt shoved against a locker, Kara instantly recognized the girl it was Maggie Sawyer. Kara and Lucy rushed over to see what was going on.

"Can you calm down!" Maggie shouted. "All I did was prove you wrong."

"You corrected me, I could care less." Alex said. "You called my baby sister and I quote 'hot as fuck' no one gets to call my sister." Yup that would do it, Alex was never a hug fan of anyone flirting with Kara, when Kara already had two soulmates that had all of Kara's love, even if they didn't know it.

"Woah! You're Kara's sister." Kara decided to interfere before anyone from the office got involved.

"Alex let her go." Kara whispered sternly to her sister. Alex dropped Maggie and looked at Kara waiting for an explanation not to punch the girl in front of her. "Alex meet Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer meet my sister Alex Danvers." Alex jaw dropped, she just assaulted her soulmate, her romantic soulmate. Lucy began to laugh in the background as both Maggie and Alex stared at each other.

"You weren't lying when you said you met our soulmate?" Kara shook her head no. "Oh shit, Maggie I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"Drop it Danvers, it's fine." Maggie said truthfully she did deserve it, she knew if she heard anyone talking like that about someone she loved she would have done the same. No one spoke anymore and they left to class. It turned out that Maggie had more class with Alex than anyone in the group and also she had fourth and fifth period with them. Everyone turned in their assignment from yesterday. Cat let them have a free day considering it was Friday. All the period they all got to know Maggie better. They got learn a bit about Maggie's favorite sports and what she did on her free time. The class ended and they all went to eat. Maggie watch as Kara smiled over all the food she had, and how someone was always handing something they didn't want to her.

"You're not going to eat?" Alex asked her.

"No I don't qualify for free lunch and I'm kinda running low on money." That made Kara stop munching on the muffin Lucy had brought her, Kara took half of her food and gave it to Maggie.

"Eat." The blonde ordered, and she did. When the bell rang they walked over to Miss Luthor's class. Maggie felt like she fit right in, Kara's friends where extremely kind and protective when it came to Kara. Kara in her opinion was naïve and adorable. They walked into the class and Miss Luthor was leaning against her desk.

"Find you name, where your name is that's where you sit." Miss Luthor explained. As they looked for their seat they found that they all sat together. Kara didn't sit down right away instead she walked up to Miss Luthor who kept on looking at her with dull eyes.

"Are you alright Miss Luthor?" Kara whispered only loud enough for her teacher to hear. Before Miss Luthor could answer Kara turned around to see Lucy whining. Kara quickly got closer to Lucy and saw why the girl was in pain because her soulmate's name was bring written on her wrist. Kara could see the first letter begin to form. Lucy had tired to get out of the room but she didn't make it far. Kara pulled her closer and whispered sweet things into her ear.

"Is she okay?" Miss Luthor asked. Kara nod explaining what was going on and Lena understood, she sobbed the whole time her romantic soulmate's name appeared on her.

"Shhh." Kara told Lucy. "It's going to be over soon." Soon finally came when the bell rang to signal the end of fifth period. Kara helped her friend get her balance again and they all waited excitedly for Lucy to say the name.

~~~~

Kara's parents and her uncle J'onn were on a mission that according to them would take three day. The girls decided to do the only logical thing and have a sleepover at the house. Everyone was sitting on the couched of the living room watching the movie Tarzan that Carter had chosen. Maggie showed up with Jamie and Alex instantly fell in love with the little girl. She was so tiny and Alex refused to give her back to Maggie. It was nearly midnight and Carter had fallen asleep on the couch. Winn and Lucy were sitting on the floor watching Maggie and Alex fight for the sleeping baby. Lucy deciding she had enough of the two girls fighting took the sleeping baby and placed her in the lalapanzi crib that Maggie had brought.

"So you were right baby Danvers." Maggie told her and Kara responded with and _I told you so_ look and smile. "So are you going to explain to me why you don't have a name on your right wrist, but you insist that his mom is your soulmate." Maggie was never the one to beat around the bush, she always went straight to the point. Kara knew the question would come up sooner or later. Kara lifted her shirt up and allowed Maggie to see the names that her shirt covered.

"Wait are you an alien?" Maggie asked.

"What? Pft no.. me an alien... I'm one hundred percent human." Kara rambled.

"No it makes sense," Maggie explained. "The first girl I date was. In her planet platonic soulmates, just like human's were on the left wrist, but romantic soulmates were on their thighs because the names were to beautiful for everyone to see."

"So you don't care?" Kara questioned and Maggie shook her head no. Kara smiled and they continued talking for a while. They talked about their hopes for their soulmates, well Winn and Lucy did. Lucy has to find Susan Vasquez and Winn has to find someone named Mon-El. When he first got the name he asked Kara if she knew him or was related to him in some way, Kara said no and Winn decided to just wait and see when his soulmate would show up.

"So why do you hide from them?" Maggie was full of question and Kara knew she would answer all of them after all Maggie was her soulmate too.

"Well being me comes with a huge responsibility and a lot of danger. I would never put them in danger I love them too much to put them in harms way." Kara wanted to tell both Cat and Lena, but during the summer when Alex's plane nearly crashed Kara went and saved it and outed herself to the world. Gaining the name Supergirl from Catco, yes Cat had an empire but the woman loved to teach so she left her empire and began teaching Kara's freshman year. Kara swore she wouldn't do that again until someone tried killing Cat, of course she had to go and save her and finally Lena's brother tried killing her and of course Kara went and saved her. Kara knew there was no going back from the last time she went out as Supergirl. She let the DEO handle things for a while until she decided to work along side her foster father and her uncle to help keep earth safe. Alex wasn't going to let her sister work for the DEO alone and she tagged along, which caused Winn and Lucy to also tag along. When everyone fell asleep, but Kara was the only on who was awake and she took a good look around her. She was complete she had her son, Carter, her four platonic soulmates, Alex, Winn, Lucy, and Maggie and she had her romantic soulmates, Lena and Cat. She had them even if she didn't tell them. Also she gained a niece thanks to Maggie.

~~~~

Lena and Cat made it to the penthouse at the same time. Both women were too lazy to cook so Cat pick up some food on her way over to the penthouse. They sat in the living room with the television on and a cup of wine in their hands.

"One of my students got her soulmate's name today." Lena said starting the conversation.

"Oh poor girl. I hope the pain didn't last long." Cat said sincerely.

"It lasted all period but Kara held her all period whispering to her that it would be over soon and worth it."

"Unless she ends up like us. With a soulmate who doesn't have her name on her right wrist." Cat and Lena chuckled. Lena still couldn't get over the fact that Kara didn't have one name on her right wrist but the girl had four platonic soulmates.

"Cheers to that." Lena said as they lightly clinked their cups together.

"She's having dinner with us tomorrow." Cat informed Lena. Lena couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. They talked a while more about Kara and what they did during the day. After they were both exhausted they each left to their room.

 

  The next morning both Lena and Cat were up early. Cat went shopping for the ingredients needed for dinner, her and Lena were going to cook and Lena stayed to clean the house. They both knew that when it came to household work Lena was more willing to do it than Cat, Cat would rather pay a maid than clean. When Lena moved in she convinced Cat to save money and she would do the house chores. Soon enough Cat gave in and helped around the house realizing that a clean house required a team effort. 

The house was spotless when Cat got back, and Lena had already showered and changed.

"Go shower I'll start the cooking." Cat thanked her and left upstairs to shower. Lena worked in the kitchen and glanced at the clock. As she worked on making the stir fry chicken. Lena was so busy cooking she didn't hear when Cat walked down stairs or when she opened the door.

"Hello Miss Luthor." Kara greeted.

"Hello Kara and please call me Lena outside of the class." Kara smiled and nodded. They waited for Lena to finish cooking and Kara helped Cat set the table. She knew she was playing with fire but she would do it again if it meant that she got to be with Carter again. Alex really enjoyed seeing him.

"Okay buddy let's go wash our hands so we could eat the delicious food Mis- Lena made." Carter chuckled at his Mama and walked off with her to the guest restroom. Kara waited for Carter to wash his hand but she couldn't resist hearing what Lena and Cat were talking about.

 _"Is she always that happy?"_ Kara knew that was Lena's voice.

 _"Yes and if you want to make her blush just tell her she's beautiful."_ Kara could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Mama!" Carter shouted. "I'm done, time to go eat." Kara smiled and walked back with her son. She sat him on the seat next to hers and the ate peacefully. The three woman paid attention as Carter spoke about his day with Kara.

"That's great baby." Cat told Carter when he said they had pizza for dinner and ice cream sundaes for desserts. Kara thought the boy was done but she was wrong, once he swallowed the food in his mouth he began again.

"Also Mama took of shirt in front of Aunty Alex, Aunty Lucy, Uncle Winn and Maggie."

"No I didn't!" Kara immediately yelled. "He must have been of been dreaming or something." Kara made a mental note that next time she would take Carter up to her bed instead of leaving him on the couch where he could still hear everything she says.

"What were you showing them?" Cat asked.

"Got a hidden tattoo we don't know about Miss Danvers?" Lena added. Kara groaned and stuffed her mouth with food. When everyone finished dinner Kara did the dishes and read a while with Carter who insisted that they had to finish two chapters of  _Charlotte's Web._ Kara smiled when she saw that Lena and Cat got comfortable and listened to her read to the boy. When both of the chapters were finished Kara walked upstairs to put Carter to bed and then she was to leave. As she tucked the boy in he pulled her closer.

"Mama don't leave please." Kara felt the warm tears on her shirt.

"Buddy what's wrong?"

"I don't want to wake up and not see you again. What if you never return?" Kara understood, when Cat left for Paris she had tucked Carter in that night and read to him, and the next day the boy woke up in Paris away from her, his Mama and Kara made no effort to reach out to the boy.

"Baby I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I will be with you forever okay?" Kara waited for Carter to nod. "I may not live her with you, Lena and your Mommy but I can promise that I will be here anytime you need me and I'll talk with your Mommy about letting you go stay with me more." 

"Okay Mama." Carter said. "Please stay tonight." Kara agreed how could she say no to her son.

  Downstairs Lena and Cat were getting worried, Kara had gone up only to tuck Carter in and the girl had not returned. They decided to go see what was going on but both were in awe when they saw Kara sleeping with Carter snuggled close to her, and her arm protectively around him. 

"Is she always like this with him?" Lena asked Cat. Lena enjoyed watching Kara and Carter even though the girl was young she treated Carter like her son and introduced him like her son. Lena knew Kara was very responsible Carter was proof. Lena knew many guys who would have ran away at the thought of a child but here Kara was, a 17 year old who took responsibility when a man walked out. Cat told Lena the story of Carter's father and how he bailed and when she met Kara, the girl was always there for the boy, and well Carter instantly fell in love with Kara.

"Since the day we met, but let me tell you the first time Carter called her Mama she freaked." Cat chuckled at the memory. "Carter had known her for about nine months and he was already three, but he refused to speak. Kara was trying to get him to say Kara and when he looked at her he said Mama, she started panicking say that I was his Mama and she was Kara, she kept repeating that she wasn't his mama that I was, so when carter looked at me he said Mommy and then looked back at Kara and said Mama." Lena laughed at the story, leave it to Kara to try to teach a child to say her name only to get the child to say Mama.             

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos they really made my day. Especially the comments always make me smile and want to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	3. Birthday Wishes

Maggie had no idea what was going on all she knew was that Lucy, Winn and Kara told her to keep Alex occupied while they went to do something. Maggie had tried to get Alex to talk to her but since the sleep over last week Alex hasn't been much of a talker with her. Alex was pretty upset and Maggie couldn't figure out why so she was going to try to get the woman to talk to her. They were sitting in the school cafeteria and all Alex did was stare at everything but Maggie.

"Danvers what's wrong?" Maggie asked for the fifth time hoping that Alex would finally talk to her.

"You had a girlfriend?" Alex spat bitterly. Alex acted fine when she learned about Maggie's ex at the sleepover but she was honestly pissed off. Alex never dated anyone out of respect for her soulmate, but apparently Maggie didn't think the same. Maggie then knew she had to clarify to the angry brunette why she was dating.

"I did." Maggie said. "However it's not what you think." Alex gave her a _really_ look and Maggie explained more. "Alex how old were you when you got my name on your wrist?"

"14 why?"

"Wanna know how old I was when I got your name?"

"How old?" Alex decided to give in and find out how old Maggie was when her name appeared on her wrist.

_Maggie couldn't be anymore tired she had gotten kicked out of the house and was on her own. Maggie looked down at the baby bump she had and smiled, she was going to make it through anything as long as she had her daughter. Maggie went into her favorite bakery and got a small cupcake for herself. When it was handed to her she asked the woman if she could possibly have a candle. The woman was kind enough to give her a candle and light it for her. Maggie closed her eyes and blew out the candle. All she wished for was for her daughter to be healthy. Maggie groaned when she felt a sharp pain._

_"Are you alright?" The woman asked her._

_"I'm fine I just need to go." Maggie said as she got up and began to walk. Maggie couldn't possibly be in labor she still had another week. Another week to prepare for the baby. Once again the pain came and Maggie stood still grabbing onto the nearest surface. "Fuck it, to the hospital I go." Maggie told herself. The nearest hospital was two blocks away. Maggie knew she could make it she just had to have a strong will. Maggie made it to the hospital after 45 minutes of walking and constantly stopping every time a contraction hit, Maggie made it to the hospital._

_"Ma'am are you okay?" The nurse asked her._

_"Do I look okay to you asshole?" Maggie growled at the nurse. He yelled for a wheel chair to be brought over and took Maggie into a room. He handed her a hospital gown and left for her to change. When Maggie finished and sat on the bed, in came the doctor._

_"Hi, I'm Doctor Helm I will be taking care of you today." The blonde doctor told her. Maggie said yes and waited for the doctor to check her. "Well Miss Sawyer you are only 4cm dilated and to begin labor you have to be 10cm dilated."_

_"You're kidding right?" Maggie wanted the baby out of her now, she needed that baby out of her body. The blonde woman got closer to Maggie._

_"I'm afraid not, but I will have my nurse keep a close eyes on you." Maggie agreed knowing she had no choice. Maggie waited 12 hours until she was finally dilated 10cm. She was sweating, exhausted and just wanted to get the baby out. Doctor Helm walked back into her room and told her it was time._

_"Okay Maggie with this contraction I want you to push." Maggie did as she was told and pushed when she got the contraction._

_"I can't." Maggie cried after a few minutes. "Oh god what am I doing I can't do this I'm alone, I can't bring her into the world like this." Maggie tasted the salty tears that streamed down her face. Maggie looked up and felt a hand grab hers. It was the nurse she had insulted._

_"You can." He told her. "That little girl is gonna need you for the rest of her life, you may be alone right now, but I promise you that after today you will never be alone." Maggie yelled in pain but not from the labor but from her right wrist. The nurse looked down and saw the same thing Maggie did, and A was forming on her wrist._

_"Okay." Maggie agreed. The pain of labor and her wrist were extreme but she was to far into her labor to take any pain medication. Maggie did her final push and finally her daughter was born. The doctor handed Maggie a clean baby wrapped in a blue blanket. All her pain was gone, so Maggie checked her wrist to see the name Alexandra Danvers._

_"Thank you." Maggie told the nurse before he walked out. Maggie smiled and looked down at the little girl. "Hi there Jamie. I'm your mommy." Maggie whispered placing a kiss on the baby's forehead._

Alex looked at Maggie shocked. She was speechless, she wanted to be mad at Maggie but how could she when she just learned when Maggie got her name. "12 hours of labor. Wow! Sawyer I give you mass respect."

"Alex I care for you, but you gotta stop holding onto your anger. You get mad you gotta tell me." Alex agreed.

"Wait where is everyone?" Alex asked but the bell rang and Maggie got up rushing to their 5th period.  
~~~~

Kara and Lucy had woken up early leaving Alex alone. Kara left a note saying she had something to do. It was Alex's birthday and they had a plan. They placed an order for a cake and got balloons and presents. Kara had asked Maggie to keep her sister busy while she, Winn, and Lucy did some sneaking around. It was lunch and Kara, Winn, and Lucy had returned with the cake they order, the balloons and presents. Originally the plan was to suprise Alex during fourth period but Miss Grant wasn't in her class, so they went with the second option and they were going to ask Miss Luthor for permission. Kara walked into the class and was surprised to see that Miss Grant was there.

"Can we help you Kara?" Miss Luthor asked.

"Actually yes." Kara said. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What can I do for you Miss Danvers?" Miss Luthor questioned.

"Well, you see it's my sister's birthday and we bought her a cake and presents, so we were wondering if it would be okay with you, that we celebrate her your period." Miss Luthor didn't answer. "You can say no it's fine we can just celebrate her after. I'm-"

"Kara it's fine just let us make a quick announcement and then you can have your little celebration." Kara thanked Miss Luthor and signaled her friends to walk in. They did there best to hide the things and then the bell rang. When Alex and Maggie walked through the door, Kara smiled. The girl was happy that the class was small, it only had seventeen students and Kara didn't have to worry about the cake not being enough.

"Okay everyone sit down!" Miss Grant yelled when the bell rang. "Miss Luthor and I have an important announcement to make."

"Alright," Miss Luthor said. "The teachers have decided that this year the seniors will put on a show. We had an original story given to us and we will put on the show." She explained, and waited for the students to stop groaning. "This story is a modern love story, everyone will take a part in it, whether you're one of the main characters or helping make the set and costumes."

"We will start auditions Thursdays." Miss Grant informed. "You're all required to be there, sixth period in the auditorium. You may discuss amongst yourself the rest of the period." Kara smiled and walked over to where they had hidden everything and lit the candles on the cake. She walked over to her sister and began singing, soon enough everyone joined in and sang happy birthday to Alex. Alex smiled at her sister, she should have known that her sister and freinds would plan something for her birthday, but Alex would get her back next week when it was her birthday.

"Make a wish." Kara stated as she stopped in front of Alex. Alex blew out the candles. Kara let Miss Luthor cut the cake and give it out to the class while everyone in her group wished Alex a happy birthday. "Happy birthday Alex." She said.

"Thank you Kara. Thanks to all of you." When the class finished they walked out togther. Alex had came to school on her motorcycle but there was no way she was driving back in it if Maggie was going to her house with them. Maggie had Jamie and she couldn't take a baby on her bike.

"Don't worry I'll take your motorcycle you take my car." Lucy told her. Alex smiled and they exchanged keyes. "We'll see you at the house." Lucy got on the motorcycle and waited for Kara to get on fully. "You good babe?"

"I'm good." Kara assured. Lucy drove off.

When everyone arrived to the house Alex smiled to see that her parents had thrown her a little party. Alex enjoyed herself as she danced around to the music. Once again Alex sat through a happy birthday song and blew out the candles at the end. When it got dark many people left and only those close to Alex remained.

"I should head out Danvers, it's getting late." Maggie said.

"Why don't you stay?" Eliza said beating her daughter. "It's getting late and I would feel much better knowing you and Jamie slept her safely, tomorrow they can drop you off at your place after school."

"Thank you I will." Maggie said and began to help around the house to clean. When the cleaning was over. Lucy, Winn, and Kara sat down on the couch exhausted of all the cleaning. Eliza, J'onn, and Jeremiah sat down on the couch next to them, and finally Maggie and Alex sat on the floor. Maggie was currently breastfeeding Jamie and Alex was in awe at how Maggie was over the stage of being nervous if anyone saw her feeding Jamie.

"If it bugs you guys I can cover myself." Maggie offered.

"Not at all, it's just beautiful." Eliza told Maggie. "It shows the beauty of being a mother." Everyone gave Alex a present except Maggie, Maggie had a gift but it was too personal in her opinion to give it in front of everyone. When it was time to go to bed everyone went their separate ways. J'onn left, Winn, Lucy, and Kara went to stay next door at Lucy's and her parents went to their bedroom. Alex led Maggie to her room and gave her some clothes to change into.

"I got you something." Maggie whispered as she finished changing. "I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." Maggie handed Alex the box and waited for Alex to open it. Alex smiled when she took out the black leather jacket.

"Thanks Mags." Maggie smiled, Alex had never called her anything other than Maggie or Sawyer and now she had a nickname.

"There's more." Maggie stated handing Alex a big envelope. "I hope you don't take it the wrong way." Maggie watched as Alex looked at her confused but took the envelope anyways. Alex opened the envelope and took out the paper, Jamie's birth certificate, was in it. Alex couldn't help the tears forming.

"Her middle name is Alexandra?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but I figured you... I-" Maggie had this whole speech ready in her head to explain how it didn't have to mean anything but she was at a loss of words, however Alex didn't let her continue as she pressed her lips on Maggie's. Maggie froze at first and then responded to the kiss eagerly.

"Maggie thank you." Alex told her once she pulled away. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Are you getting soft on me Danvers?"

"I think I am Sawyer." Alex confessed. "When did you go get this?"

"I asked Kara to take me, while you were enjoying your party." Alex nod and remembered her sister when Maggie said Kara.

"Kara you better not be using you super hearing or x-ray vision to know what's going on." Alex said as she turned to the wall of her room that faced Lucy's house.

At Lucy's place Kara jumped. "Shit! Lucy, Winn she knows that we're spying." Lucy told Kara to be quiets as she pulls Kara into her bed.

"Winn you owe me twenty bucks." Lucy silently said to the boy. Winn whined he was sure they weren't going to kiss today, but he was wrong.

 


	4. Mom, Mama, & Ma

The auditions had gone great. Lena, Cat, and Snapper had watched every student audition until they finally decided on who would play who. The plays main characters were Nina and Beth the two girls who fall madly in love. They meet at a bar were Nina sings and have a one night stand. A year later they meet again and despite wanting more than anything to be together, Beth will never betray her family's views on love. The people were already chosen they only needed to pick a Nina, so Lena and Cat decided to let Snapper pick the girl who would play her.

When they arrived home Lena let the babysitter know she could go home, Carter was reading a book.

"Carter we're home." Lena said, and with those words heard the boy jumped up and ran to hug Lena. After that he hugged his mother.

"Can we go for a walk in the park?" Carter asked his mother with pleading eyes. Cat looked over at Lena and the woman just gave her a smile that meant she had to give into the boy's demand.

"Alright, go get a sweater." She told him. Both woman quickly changed into something more comfortable and walked out when Carter came back. As they were walking Lena and Cat discussed future plans for the play. Carter had chosen to go swing for a while and Cat allowed him to, but her and Lena sat at a close distance so they could see the boy.

"Cat remember how I mentioned that I was on an IVF treatment?" Lena asked quietly.

"Yes I remember." Cat said, she recalled perfectly how Lena had told her she wanted to be a mother, and how she figure that doing it alone wouldn't be that bad. "Why bring it up now darling you haven't mentioned that in months?"

"It worked." Lena went straight to the point. Cat looked at her in disbelief. She pulled the woman into a hug.

"It know I had told you I was done." Lena explained, "However I wasn't feeling well the other day and I thought I just had one glass too many of wine. So I went to the doctor yesterday after work and well I'm six weeks along."

"That's wonderful, but I'm disappearing all the alcohol in the house for the next eight months." Cat partly joked. Cat looked up to see Carter he had gotten off the swing and was looking into the distance as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Mama!" The boy yelled as he bolted, which cause both Lena and Cat to rush after him. Indeed when they caught up to the boy he was in the arms of Kara.

"What are you doing out so late buddy, your bedtime is in twenty minutes?" Kara stated. Carter explained how he wanted to take a walk and Kara listened carefully to what her son said.

"We can ask the same thing Kara." Cat said. "Why on earth are you out here?" Before Kara could answer her friends exited Maggie's apartment.

"Babe we're gonna have to make three trips to get all her things to our place." Lucy explained. Both Lena and Cat would be lying if they said they didn't want to strangle Lucy for calling Kara babe. Maggie still had tears in her eyes. They had broke into her apartment and stolen everything she had, they only left a few things behind most of them were Jamie's things and a few of hers.

"Well how about you get the crib, her clothes and her home. Alex will follow you on the motorcycle and I'll wait here and leave on the final trip." Everyone agreed.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"They broke into her apartment, so she's gonna be staying with us." Kara explained.

"Why don't between all of us we take her things to our place and tomorrow at peace you guys can move everything. You're all even welcome to stay the night if needed." Cat offered. Kara still had Carter in her arms and she walked over to see what her friends thought. Alex nod mentioning that everyone was exhausted. Lucy drove her car and Alex took the motorcycle. The rest walked the short distance back to the penthouse. Winn had left saying he need to do a project, but Kara knew he just wanted to avoid the tension. Carter had gotten ready for bed as Cat and Lena explained that there were two free rooms. Well Lena would be sleeping with Cat to allow another free bed for someone to sleep in.

"I call dibs on Maggie." Alex said.

"Well I guess it's you and me babe." Lucy smiled as she placed a kiss on Kara's cheek. She knew if looks could kill she would have been killed twice by the women standing in front of her. Carter had called over his mothers, and Cat and Kara walked up to his room.

"Where's Lena?" The blond boy asked. "She's not gonna read to me with you guys." Cat smiled, she knew the boy loved Lena, because when Kara wasn't around Lena would do everything the boy wanted. She'd play with him, read to him and even let him teach her about Supergirl. Kara called Lena and she joined them in the room. Together all three women told the boy the story of the three little pigs and the big bad wolf. One by one they planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

"Hope you don't mind we ordered pizza." Lucy said as she handed a box to Kara, who happily began to eat. When they had finished eating each pair went in their own room.

  When morning arrived Kara and Lucy were the first ones up, they decided it would be nice to make the trips before everyone was up. They had stepped back into the penthouse and Lucy excused herself saying she was going to sleep a little more. Kara followed the small cry she heard and opened the door where Maggie and Alex slept. Kara spotted the little girl inbetween the two girls and carefully lifted her up, making sure not to wake Maggie or Alex. Kara exited the room closing the door behind her.

"Mama?" Kara turned around to see Carter rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kara signaled the boy to follow her as she went downstairs. Kara looked over her shoulder to see that Carter was still there.

"Wanna help me make breakfast buddy?"

"Uh-huh," Carter mentioned "Can we make crepes with cut fruits?"

"How about blueberry pancakes with a side of fruit?" Kara questioned. She knew the boy picked up the crepe thing from when his mother took him to Paris.

"Okay." Carter said as he rushed to wash his hands. Kara had never cooked with a baby in her arms so she guess today was a good day as ever to learn. She held Jamie in her left arm as she used her right to take out all the ingredients. Kara had managed to place all the ingredients in the bowl for the pancake batter.

"Buddy mix that for me while I get the fruit out." Kara ordered. She only turned away for a minute and when she turned around she saw, the smiling boy mixing the ingredients together, but he managed to make a huge mess.

"Need any help?" Came Cat's voice and Kara smiled.

"If you don't mind." Cat took over from Carter telling him to go take a quick shower. Once again Jamie began to cry. "Come on Jamie please don't cry, you mom will be up soon. I know you're hungry, but I don't have what's required to feed you." Kara said.

"Well if we're speaking technical terms you do have what's required, you just don't produce what's needed." Said none other than Lena Luthor. Kara was pretty sure she was blushing and looked down. With the three woman working together the breakfast was finished quickly and everyone was awake.

Before sitting down Kara handed Jamie to Maggie who immediately began to feed her daughter. They ate in silence except for Carter who kept asking questions about Maggie.

"Yes," answered Kara. "Maggie is your aunt because she's Aunt Alex's soulmate and that makes Jamie your little cousin." Carter mumbled a _cool_ and they continued in silence until they finished. Lucy offered and did the dishes while, Kara helped Carter prepare his backpack for the weekend.

"Kara you ready?" Alex yelled. Kara threw the bag down for Alex to catch as a signal of a yes. When Kara made sure Cater had everything she began to walk out with her son when she saw Cat looking at her concerned.

"We are still continuing with our old agreement right?" Kara was afraid of the response she was going to get.

"Of course." Cat answered. "I was just wondering what you two were going to do this weekend?"

"We are going to be at Lucy's, for a pool day." Their son yelled of joy when he heard pool, which gained a smile from both of his mothers. Kara thanked Cat and Lena and then dismissed herself. Cat and Lena followed close behind the girl to make sure the kids left safely.

"My son better be riding in the car Baby Lane!" Cat shouted at Lucy who had Carter sitting in front of her on the motorcycle.

"Relax Miss Grant, Mama over there," Lucy pointed to Kara who was talking to Alex. "would kill me before letting your precious son ride on this baby." Lucy proudly patted the motorcycle. Just like Lucy had said Kara took Carter and buckled him in the car. Kara got in behind Lucy and gave her the go ahead to drive off.  
~~~~

It was halfway through the week and also Kara's birthday. Fourth period had just ended and the group of friends stayed seated in Miss Grant's class.

"I'll be back." Kara said, "I-I uh have to pee." Kara quickly rushed out of the class and of the school. She flew to the location when she heard the yelling there was a building on fire. Kara landed next to the fireman.

"Supergirl thank God. There's a little boy in there we can't get to him and our Captain is stuck in there too." The Fireman said. Kara flew in and found the boy. She lifted him into her arms and listened to the boy who wouldn't stop pointing at the floor. Kara saw that the captain was unconscious on the floor. Kara lifted the man and flew out. Using her freeze breath to put the fire out, she quickly left knowing that questions would stir up if she wasn't back at school.

Back to being herself Kara walked into the class and noticed the curious looks of Cat and Lena.

"There was a long line." She mumbled.

"Alright let's cut the cake!" Alex yelled as she revealed the round chocolate cake. Kara smiled she had everything she wanted on earth, yet she still felt the loneliness of not having her planet. She loved everyone she had as family on earth but it didn't change that she felt alone every once in a while.  Alex handed Kara a small box.

"What is this?" Kara asked her sister.

"Open it and find out." Alex said. Kara opened the box and smiled when she saw the necklace. She thought she had lost the necklace, she had been looking for it for years but never found it. The necklace her mother gave her before they sent her to earth.  

"Thank you." Kara mumbled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I thought I lost this."

"I found it the other day in the back yard." Alex explained. They continued the small celebration until lunch came to an end.

~~~~

No matter how bad everyone wanted to go home they couldn't. They were about to find out who was who in the play. Alex kept groaning and moaning along with Winn stating that they wanted nothing to do with the stupid show, while Maggie and Kara jumped of excitement. Lucy was the only one who just wanted to get the play done with, and go home to eat. Mister Carr stepped onto the stage and silenced the student. Quickly he announced who would play Beth's family. Finally the roles of the best friends of the main charters were revealed.

"Alex Danvers you will play Ray, who is Nina's best friend and Maggie Sawyer you will be playing Helen, who is Beth's best friend." Alex groaned when she heard she was to play Ray, Alex didn't want to be in the stupid play and now she was in nearly half of the play. "As for our main characters that will be Lucy Lane you are Beth and Kara Danvers you are Nina." 

When Cat and Lena heard who would be playing Nina their heads shot up. Nina and Beth kiss four time throughout the whole play.

"Mister Carr are you sure about that?" Lena asked.

"Of course I am." Snapper answered. "Little Kara Danvers has a great voice and we need someone that can sing to play Nina. Unless you have a problem with kissing Miss Lane, Kara?" He added.

"We don't have a problem right babe?" Lucy asked as she took ahold of Kara's hand.

"No, it's just a play." Kara said. Between the three teachers they passes out the scripts. Winn would be working on lights and sound, and he couldn't be happier he wanted to stay out of the spotlight at all cost.

"Kara can we talk?" Cat asked. Kara told her friends they could leave. Kara took the motorcycle keys from Alex and smiled.

"Tell mom and dad, I won't last long." Kara told her sister. When they left Kara turned her attention to the two beautiful women standing in front of her.

"Look Kara, I didn't want to tell you this but you're seeing Carter today so I guess it's better we tell you first." Cat explained.

"Is everything okay?" Kara was beginning to get concerned. "Oh please tell me you're not dying. Cat I can't raise Carter with out you, please tell me you're not dyi-"

"I'm not dying." Cat stopped Kara's ramble knowing if she didn't the girl would never stop. "It's about a choice I made involving our son."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well," Cat took a moment to find the right way to tell Kara what she needed to tell her. "Last week when you took Carter I started to think about something and mentioned it to Lena. A few days before Carter asked if Lena was his mother too, I didn't answer instead I just asked if he would like Lena to be his mother. Carter answered with an I thought she was my Ma, just like Mama is my Mama."

"I'm lost." Kara commented not sure if she was understanding the situation correct.

"What Cat is trying to say is..." Lena interfered seeing that Cat wasn't getting through to the 18 year old. "Carter now has three moms and we wanted you to know before he told you. Kara I love that boy like if he was my own, I want you to know that..." Lena explained. "Frankly we've found love in each other because apparently the universe made a mistake and neither of us is your soulmate."

"Um... Okay" Kara had no idea how to answer. "I have to go, I guess I'll see you two later when I drop off Carter." Kara walked out of the auditorium and flew off as soon as she was away from people. She would fly back later and get her sister's motorcycle, right now she needed to breath. Kara landed on the roof of her house. Softly she tapped on the window of her sister's room. Alex opened the door and Kara noticed that Alex didn't have a shirt on, then Kara spotted Maggie on the bed.

"Oh Rao, I'm so sorry." Kara covered her eyes.

"It's fine we should go downstairs before Lucy kills Lois." Alex said. Kara rushed down to greet her cousin, she hadn't seen Kal-El since he dropped her off at the Danvers' house.

When Kara was downstairs she smiled when her son ran over to her. Kara placed a kiss on her son's cheek and placed him down.

"I made you this Mama." Carter said handing her a clay heart.

"Thank you baby I love it." Kara let the boy go play with Winn who wanted to show him the action figures he had brought. Kara always knew if she couldn't get Carter to relax Winn always could with his toys. Kara knew her cousin had questions but she would answer them later, after the celebration. Peacefully they ate and talked about their day. Carter fell asleep soon after and Alex took him upstairs.

"Alright now that he's gone." Clark said. "Care to explain why the hell you have a kid."

"He's my soulmate's kid, but he's mine." Kara answered.

"Can we have a minutes please?" Clark said and everyone left upstairs. "You can't be a mother at this age Kara and what kind of soulmate sleeps with another when they have a soulmate."

"Don't talk about my soulmates like that." Kara defended not realizing her mistake.

"Soulmates?" Clark repeated himself but Kara still refused to answer. "Who are your soulmates Kara?" Clark said in a stern voice.

"What does it matter, point is I have them."

"Who?!" He yelled louder this time.

"Cat Grant and Lena Luthor. Are you happy Clark, that's who my soulmates are."

"You can't have a Luthor as your soulmate." Her cousin argued, which wasn't a surprise to Kara considering the history between Superman and Lex Luthor.

"Don't compare my soulmate to yours." Kara stated as she left her cousin standing alone in the living room, she would not allow her cousin to insult her soulmate.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark's history with Lex will be revealed soon. Winn and Lucy's soulmates are just around the corner.  
> Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Kara Zor-El

The month of October began quick and was nearly over. Halloween was around the corner and Carter didn't let his parents forget it. The students had been working hard on the play and were trying to convince Miss Luthor, Miss Grant and Mister Carr to let them get the day off from the play rehearsals. The teachers watched as Lucy and Kara worked on a scene together. As they worked both Lena and Cat couldn't help but think of how Kara has been distant since last month when they told her about their choice. They noticed the girl's distance in the small things. Kara would sometimes not drop Carter off and have her sister do it or she would no longer stay after class once in a while to see how they were doing.

Kara couldn't help distancing herself she knew that if she didn't she would become too attached to the women and sooner or later she would break and confess. Cat and Lena had found happiness in each other and Kara was no one to take that away from them. When her and Lucy finished the scene they walked off the stage.

"Great job you guys." Mister Carr said. "Let's call it a day. You can all go home." Carr was the first one out the door. Alex and Maggie had left early because Jamie had a doctors appointment and Winn was being picked up by a girl he was tutoring to go help her study for a test she has. Kara smiled when her son told her she did a great job and how he wanted to be in the play too, but Cat explained to the boy how it was only for the high school students. Kara sensed that Cat and Lena wanted to talk to her and she decided she couldn't avoid them forever, after all they did share a son.

"Hey babe take Carter to get ice cream please?" Kara asked Lucy. Lucy agreed and was about to walk out with the boy but stopped when she heard Kara's voice. "Lucy I swear if you take him on the motorcycle I will punch you _hard._ " Kara emphases the hard to let Lucy know she would use more strength than normal.

"Got it." Lucy said and left. Kara turned around to the women and couldn't shake off the nervous feeling. 

"Kara why are you being distant?" Lena asked.

"I'm not being distant, I just need time to get my things together." Kara assured. Lena and Cat wanted to tell her that they knew she was lying but they weren't going to push it. They walked out together and talked about the plan for Halloween. Cat explained how Carter wanted them all to dress up as cowboys and Kara agreed to do whatever the boy wanted. When they arrived at the small ice cream shop that wasn't far from the school Kara and Lucy left.

 

Once at her house Kara went up to her room to rest for a while and do homework. She knew her parents would be home soon and so would Alex, Jamie, and Maggie. Kara had finished her homework shortly and looked up at the sky, she missed the view she had on Krypton of the stars, she missed her mother, her father, and her Aunt Astra. What Kara would give to be back on Krypton just for a day. She felt the water falling down her cheek and titled her head back trying to stop the tears. She hadn't cried over her plant for the last two years, and she didn't want to start now. Kara looked out and saw that the moon was coming out.

"Mom, Dad wherever you are I hope you're listening." Kara spoke softly. "I failed you guys, I didn't protect Kal-El. He was a grown man when I arrived on earth, but that's not what I wanted to tell you guys." Kara took a deep breath. "I have two beautiful soulmates, their names are Lena Luthor and Catherine Jane Grant, also I have a wonderful five year boy. You know he loves science almost as much as I love potstickers. He's a great kid, you guys would also love his moms. They are the most beautiful and strong women I've ever met." Kara couldn't continue any longer. She let the sobs escape, she had been bottling all her emotions. When her body stopped trembling Kara gave in and fell asleep.

~~~~

"Have you heard anything?" Lucy asked as she stepped into Miss Luthor's classroom. Kara had left in the morning with J'onn on a mission that the DEO couldn't do without Supergirl and they were starting to get worried because the mission was lasting longer than expect.

"Nope." Alex responded as she checked her phone again. "Nothing from my Mom, Dad or Uncle J'onn." They took their seats and listened to Miss Luthor explain how to solve the math problem, but however the four students couldn't concentrate they were too busy thinking about Kara.

"Miss Sawyer can you answer the question?" Miss Luthor repeated a little louder. Before Maggie could even try and figure out what the answer was there was a knock on the classroom door. When Miss Luthor opened it Alex automatically shot up as she mumbled a soft _Kara._

"We need to take Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane, Winn Schott Jr, and Alex Danvers." Alex watched as her uncle took out his badge that said FBI and showed it to Miss Luthor. "We already have Jamie with us. Now lets move!" He told the teenagers as they quickly exited the class. J'onn didn't say much just told them that they would be given all the information once they got to the DEO.

  Once in the DEO Alex rushed to her parents side and looked for any sign that her sister was okay, but her parents tear filled eyes were enough to tell her that something wasn't right. They waited patiently in the DEO waiting for the doctor give them some news on the Kryptonian girl. Alex noticed that there was one extra person in the room and she grabbed her slamming her against the wall.

"Was it you who did this to her?"  Alex shouted.

"I would never harm Little One." The woman spoke calmly. "She is my niece and I wish to bring no harm to her." Alex looked at her family for answers. J'onn gave Alex a small nod and she let go of the woman.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know that she's okay." Before anyone could speak the doctor walked out. Everyone including Astra got closer to the doctor.

"Doctor Spencer how is she?" Jeremiah asked.

"She's stable for now, but right now I fear she might not make through the night. I recommend if you have something to tell her do it now." Doctor Spencer said. J'onn understood why Doctor Spencer told them that, if she did die she wanted them to at least be able to say they got to tell her something before she left. 

Kara's parents and her aunt had said what they wanted to say and left the room where Kara was in, each one was going in alone, to speak to the hero. Lucy walked in and couldn't hold in the tears.

"Hey babe," She spoke. "Look I know it's hard for you on earth, but please don't leave us. We can't live with out you, you're our light. In the world so dark you're our light, please don't go. However if you want to go into the light were you believe your parents are in, go. I want you to know I won't be mad, I'll understand." Lucy planted a kiss on the hero's forehead and left the room. She walked out and in walked Winn.

"Hey Kara." Winn said as a sob escaped his mouth. Winn couldn't bear to see how fragile Kara looked, she was so strong he knew it, he'd seen the girl punch a car out of anger. He couldn't understand how she was in a hospital bed. "We need you, we need our friend to survive. I. Need. You. You promised me you would meet my soulmate and you'd threaten to throw him into space if he ever broke my heart. Kara you have to keep your promise, so please wake up." Winn hugged the girl and cried for a while. He pulled away knowing that Maggie wanted to enter as well. Maggie enter the room with Jamie in her arms and couldn't get how the smiling girl she knew could end up like this.

"Come Baby Danvers fight." Maggie said. "You and I we don't have this history like all the people that have walked in before me, but Kara you are my platonic soulmate and you gave me a family. You are the reason why I have such amazing friends and family at the moment and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Kara. I've never had a family. My mom died when I was four and my dad had walked out a year before. I was a foster kid and Kara you are my family, so please I just got you; don't make me lose you." Maggie walked out not being able to continue. J'onn was next. He looked down at the girl and felt the tears again he was suppose to protect her instead her put her in direct danger.

"Kara you know I lost my daughters," J'onn said. "I felt the pain of losing what meant the world to me and right now I feel the same way I felt in Mars. You know that when your father saved me and helped me start this new life I told him I would always be thankful and when I met you and Alex you two became my daughters. Just hold on." He left the room and finally the last person walked in. Alex, she had asked to be the last on to enter and to be left alone because she wouldn't be able to do the speaking part if anyone was around.

"Kara..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The lump in her throat was preventing her from speaking any louder. "I can't do this with out you. Life won't be the same if you're not here. I need you, Cater needs you, Lena and Cat need you, we all need you. I can't imagine a life without you, I know I wasn't the best sister at first but now we have this connection and I can't live in a world where Kara Zor-El doesn't exist. So if you can hear us, I'm begging you find the strength to fight and come back to us-" Alex didn't get to finish her words when the monitor went off. Alex stood frozen in fear as she watch Doctor Spencer work.

"She crashing, get me a crash cart!" Doctor Spencer yelled. "Someone please get her out of here!" Alex let herself be taken out. She was escorted home along with everyone else. They decided it would be better to camp out in one house together. 

The days went by and still Kara was in a coma. Every day they had gone to see her hoping for some change but nothing. Halloween passed and Lena and Cat asked about Kara but Alex couldn't tell them anything. They didn't know Kara was Supergirl or even that they were her soulmates, so Alex couldn't say anything she just told them that the girl was sick. The thirteenth day came and like always they met after school to head to the DEO. Alex walked into Kara's room but her sister was nowhere to be found. The panic began to build in her as she thought of the worst case scenario, Kara died while they were at school.

"Alex breath I'm right here." Came the voice everyone had been waiting to hear for the past 13 days. Alex ran to her sister and embraced her tightly. Soon enough all her friends joined in and hugged the girl.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"This morning, but I didn't want you guys to miss school." Kara said. They all happily waited for Kara to get her final check up and Doctor Spencer gave them the okay to take her home.

~~~~

The week came to an end and Kara left her friends to go pick up her son. She could tell that Cat and Lena were being distant, but Kara figured it was just because of them wanting to be more professional because after all they are her teachers. Kara knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Cat spat at her and Kara was confused at why the woman was being so mean to her.

"I'm here to get Carter." Kara said.

"You really think we're gonna let you take Carter after what happened?" Lena questioned as Kara stepped into the penthouse.

"After what?" Kara had never been so confused in her life, then she realized that last time she talked to the woman they didn't end on the best terms.

"Kara you acted like a complete child!" Cat told her. "We get you were upset about the choice I made, but that was no reason for you to ignore our son for 13 days and worst of all bail on him on Halloween the one holiday the boy loves nearly as much as Christmas." Kara was going to speak but Cat didn't let her. "If you're gonna disappear every time we have a disagreement let me know so I can prepare  _my son_ for the heart break you're gonna cause him. We called and texted you and you never answered for a time we thought you might even be dead Kara. Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love!" Kara couldn't take it she couldn't take the screaming, they wanted answered and she was gonna give them answers.

"You two wanna know the real reason why I was gone for 13 days?" Both Lena and Cat nod. "Be warned that when I tell you they will come." Kara didn't give them a chance to speaks as she unbuttoned her shirt and revealed the S hidden under the shirt.

"I'm her, I'm Supergirl." Kara spoke. "I went on a mission with the DEO, there was five guys fighting against us, but they had weapons that were destructive. When I noticed that they were only attacking me I flew off to get them away from the people. I flew to the a secluded area, I fought as hard as I could, but they had weapons made of Kryptonite. The last thing I remember is being on the ground. My aunt that I thought was dead saved me, and when I got to the DEO the doctor thought I wouldn't make it through the night. I coded ten time and died once for five minutes I was dead. Believe me I want to leave but I came back and you wanna know why?" Lena and Cat were too afraid to speak so they just nod.

"Because I kept on thinking about you guys and our son, how I had to see him again and how I had to come back to you guys. If you think I'll ever leave look at our son and know that he's the reason why I will always come back. Doubt me all you want but never doubt the love I have for our son, so I'm sorry that you thought I was a child and I couldn't come and convince you two otherwise but I was too busy trying not to die!" There she said it she got it off her chest. She yelled and told them everything, they wanted answered and now they had them. "Where's Carter?"

"At a friends." Lena answered. "His friend was having a slumber party for his birthday and he went." Kara just said she'd be back the next day and left. Just like Kara had told them their penthouse was full of agents and they had Cat and Lena sign papers stating they wouldn't reveal Kara's identity.

"We messed didn't we?" Lena asked Cat.

"I think this time we did." Cat answered.                     


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day to you all. Enjoy!

Kara kept her word and the following day she picked up her son from Cat and Lena's penthouse. She took the boy to get some ice cream and eventually they caught up to the rest of the gang at the Danvers' household. Kara was watching Carter play with Winn as Lucy, Maggie and Alex cooked. Kara spoke with her aunt and listened carefully as Astra explained how she was alive.

"All that matters is that you're alive." Kara told her aunt.

"I'm glad to see you've grown up to be a wonderful young woman little one." Astra said. Kara smiled at her aunt's words, Astra and Carter had met a few hours ago and Carter wouldn't stop asking questions about were she's been. Astra not sure what to tell her niece's son just told Carter facts about the solar system and space. Kara turned around when she heard a knock on the door but didn't get up due to Lucy saying she would open it.

"Babe they're looking for you." Lucy stated.

"Who?" Kara asked. 

"Other babe." Lucy explained, but Alex asked the same thing until Lucy said, "Newest babe." Maggie giggled and walked over to the door to see who was looking for her. Everyone carefully held their attention on Maggie. As long as they knew no one knew Maggie and someone coming to look for her shot up red flags for the girls and the boy. Everyone watched as Maggie talked to the short haired woman, listening carefully to every word that Maggie and the woman said. Kara watched as Maggie chuckled of anger and ran upstairs before Alex could run after her girlfriend Kara stopped her.

"Lucy you go stop the woman." Kara ordered. "Alex, I got this one." Kara left upstairs to find Maggie. She walked into the room and just like she thought Maggie was sitting on her bed with Jamie in her arms. Kara knew that her platonic soulmate was holding her daughter to stop the tears. Kara understood the feeling she had done that herself many times, she would hold Carter like if her life depended on it to stop the tears from following.

"Maggie give her a chance." Maggie looked up at Kara. She didn't get how Kara could tell her that but then again her friends don't know what her life was like before them. "Before you argue listen to me. I remember hearing you cry when I was in the coma, I remember what everyone said but your words struck a nerve." Kara explained. "You said you didn't have a family until us, this woman that is your aunt, she is here to try and be your family. I understand that maybe seeing your dad will be hard but Maggie this will be your chance to get the answers you wanted and finally have peace."

"I can't face him alone." Maggie whispered.

"You don't have to. All of us will be right behind you." Kara extend her hand to Maggie. "So what do you say Mags?" Maggie took Kara's hand and let herself be taken downstairs. When they were downstairs they joined the rest of the people. Maggie let her aunt talk and explain what was going on. Maggie learned that the woman was her father's half sister and that she wanted her to go to a family party they were having. The woman had only said her first name and finally she said her full name. Everyone except Susan and Lucy said, _What the hell._ Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait so does that mean I'm your aunt?" Lucy asked.

"Let me guess you're Lucy Lane?" Susan asked and Lucy nodded her head. Maggie assure Lucy that she would never call her Aunt because she was her age. Susan left but before leaving her and Lucy exchanged phone numbers.

The sun came down and Kara was saying her goodbyes to her friends she had to go and drop off Carter. Kara took Lucy's car and buckled the boy in the back seat. She got into the driver's seat and was off as soon as she turned on the engine. The drive didn't last long and soon Kara was parking in front of the penthouse. Kara got her son off and went to knock on the door. Kara was greeted by Cat and then Lena. Kara didn't want to stay and talk to her son's mothers but she was stopped when Carter asked if she could tuck him in. Kara of course agreed and walked up to her son's room a few minutes after he left. Kara tucked the boy in and kiss his forehead.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?" Kara asked the boy.

"I knew that something was wrong." he said.

"What do you mean buddy?"

"When you were missing." He explained. "I knew you must have been really hurt, because you are Supergirl. I know because sometimes you fly here when you think I'm sleeping. Mama I thought we lost you, when Ma and Mommy were mad, I thought I would never see you again." Kara's heart broke as once again her son cried because of her. Kara held the boy and assured him that she would always come back. She sang a soothing song to her son until he stopped crying. Kara placed a kiss on her son's forehead and walked out. Kara quietly walked downstairs.

"Kara?" Kara turned around at the sound of Lena's voice to see Lena and Cat. "What's wrong?" Kara couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears fall. Cat and Lena helped Kara up to their room. The girl was trembling, the sobs escaping her mouth full of pain. Lena and Cat whispered kind words to the girl.

"Sweetie, please speak to us?" Cat said.

"It's all my fault." Kara shook violently as the words escaped her mouth. "All the pain he suffers is my fault." Both woman assured her that it wasn't her fault. They soothed the sobbing girl and finally she fell asleep of exhaustion. Cat called Kara's parents and let them know that Kara would be staying.  

~~~~

The work on the play continued as they work on the play Thanks Giving break got closer. Everyone in the play had their lines memorized and Kara knew the songs she was going to sing by heart. The play was going to be performed the day before they went off to Christmas break. As the students worked on the set, Kara, Maggie, Lucy, and Alex worked on their lines. When they finished everyone excused themselves. Kara stayed behind, she wanted to talk to Lena and Cat. Kara approached the older women.

"Hey." Kara spoke softly. "I wanted to thank you guys for the other day. I shouldn't have had that mental breakdown."

"That's alright." Cat said. "We've all been there."

"How are you doing?" Lena asked.

"I'm doing better." Kara listened carefully and released that there was an extra heart beat, she wasn't just imagining it. At first Kara thought she had to be dreaming.

"You hear it don't you?" Lena asked her.

"Um yeah... Congratulations to you two. Carter must be really happy." Both women said yes to what Kara asked. Kara thanked them once again and left. Kara couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Lena was pregnant and now all Kara wanted to do was make sure that her soulmate had everything she needed. Just like Kara promised she would always protect Carter she would protect Lena's baby, even if she wasn't going to be that baby's Mama like she was Carter's. Kara met with her friends as the park were Maggie's aunt had told them the party would take place. Kara took the keys from Lucy and went quickly to put her backpack in the car.

"Welcome Maggie and friends." Said Susan as she spotted them. Susan led them to the table she had saved from them and walked away.

"Which one is your dad?" Alex asked as she took Jamie from Maggie. Maggie looked around and finally spotted her father. A tall, lean man, with tan skin, and brown eyes dark enough to be black. Maggie's eyes and his locked. Maggie stood up as she did her part to get closer and meet him halfway. She came for answers and she wasn't going to leave with out them. Maggie knew that her real family was right behind her she could feel and hear their foot steps behind her. When she finally came face to face with him Maggie didn't hit him or scream like she expected. She simply whispered one simple word.

"Why?" Maggie could feel the tears building up. She had told herself she was okay with her past, she didn't let her past affect her anymore but here she was standing in front of one of the two men that caused her so much pain and she was ready to breakdown.

"It's nice to see you Margaret-"

"It's Maggie." She corrected. 

"Your mother told me she named you Margaret." He stated confused.

"She named me Maggie, not Margaret." Maggie clarified. "So I ask again why?"

"I wasn't ready. You have to understand I was hardly there. What happened between me and your mother was wonderful, but I wasn't ready to be a father. I still had to grow myself, I thought you'd be better without me, and I was right look at you, you're beautiful. When I wanted to go back I figured you hated me so much that you wouldn't even hear the words I needed to tell you."

"Did you think I didn't have it in me to allow my father to grow? I would have forgave you all you had to do was come back and tell me that you loved because I was your little girl. All I wanted was an explanation, a reason to stop blaming myself for you walking out that door and never looking back. I would have gave anything to have my father."

"I'm here now and I can't fix the past but I can be there for you from now on. If you let me?" Maggie turned around and walked away she wasn't ready to forgive her father she thought that she was but she was wrong. She needed time to let everything sink in. Maggie stopped when she felt a tug on her shirt. Maggie turned around to see a little girl who couldn't be any older than ten.

"Are you my sister?" The little girl asked.

"Um, who are you?" Maggie asked.

"Luna Sawyer, my aunt told me you're Maggie Sawyer my sister." The girl explained. "I've always wanted a sister, and daddy says I should let you go if you want to go, but if you go does that mean you hate me too?" Maggie shook her head no.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm just going to go get my daughter's blanket and I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Maggie walked off to Lucy's car. Once she reached the car she let a few tears free, but she knew she couldn't last long or Alex would come looking for her. She wiped the tears away and checked herself before heading back to the party. She took her seat next to Alex. Alex handed Maggie Jamie telling her it was time for Jamie to eat. Maggie fed her daughter and smiled when she saw Lucy and Susan smiling at each other. Maggie would forgive her father one day she just needed time, but she guessed she gained a few good things out of her coming to the party. She learned that she has a little sister and she was able to lead her friend Lucy to her romantic soulmate.       


	7. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for thanks giving are made.

Winn was going to be late. Miss Grant was going to kill him, considering the show couldn't work with out Winn. They were doing there first full dress rehearsal and Winn wasn't there. He was the only one who know how to run lights. Winn was too busy freaking out that he didn't notice the man walking in front of him and he smashed into him.

"Shit I'm so sorry." Winn said.

"It's alright I spill coffee on your shirt. Let me pay for you to get a new one." The man offered him.

"Don't worry about it." Winn said. Winn didn't have time to stay and argue so he ran off. He had five minutes to make it to the school auditorium. Winn ran in to the auditorium shouting, "I'm here!"

"About time Mister Schott." Miss Grant snapped at him. Winn went to his position and began his job. He watched the run through carefully making sure to blackout when needed. Playing every noise on cue. Finally the end was coming, the final song that Kara needed to sing. The song ended and Kara walked over to Lucy. They never really kissed and weren't going to actually kiss until the day of the actual show so Winn turned off the lights.

"Great job everyone!" Miss Luthor shouted. "You may all go change and leave." Winn walked to the front of the auditorium to wait for his friends.

"What happened to you?" Maggie asked pointing to the coffee stain on his shirt.

"Oh, I ran into this guy and he spilled his coffee on me." Winn explained. Before Maggie could answer Miss Grant yelled that someone was looking for him. Winn looked up and saw that the man walking towards them was the same one he ran into. "Look I'm sorry about this morning, if you want me to pay for your coffee I will." Winn offered.

"No." The man said. "However I would like to introduce myself." Winn gave him the go ahead but before he spoke Kara, Lucy, and Alex joined him. "Like I was saying, my name is Mon-El but on your planet I go by Mike. It's nice to finally meet you." Winn was too shocked to speak. He ran into his soulmate in the morning and was too in a hurry to realize it.

"Damit Winn speak!" Lucy said, shoving him lightly.

"Uh h-hi, now I feel really horrible about this morning." Winn confessed. Mon-El told him no to be and asked him out for coffee which Winn agreed. All his friends told him to go but to let them know when he got home or they would go looking for him, with the whole DEO's rescue team.

~~~~

Kara made sure that everything she needed was packed, the seniors were going on their annual camping trip before they left for Thanksgiving break. They had gotten special permission from the principal to take their own car because Maggie was taking Jamie.

"Babe you have the diapers?!" Maggie shouted from upstairs.

"Yes, there in the car." Lucy answered for Alex when she walked in. "Now lets go everyone in the car or we're gonna be late, and I for one don't want to hear Miss Grant or Miss Luthor's lecture about the importance of being on time!" Lucy yelled and everyone rushed out of the house. In the car was Jamie, Winn, Alex, Maggie and Lucy was driving. Kara followed behind them on the motorcycle. The drive to school wasn't long and when they arrived they got all the emergency numbers and were told to stay as close to the school bus as possible.

"Kara are you sure you can handle the five hour drive?" Miss Grant asked her.

"I'm fine and if I get tired we'll pull over and switch places." Kara assured. Kara knew she hardly ever got tired but she gave the older woman some peace. 

   Kara was the first to arrive at the camp sight and parked the motorcycle. She was pretty sure she would be flying back, but she needed people to see her leave the same way she arrived. Lucy pulled up next to Kara and not soon after the school bus arrived. The group of teens waited patiently as the students exited the bus.

"There's a list over by the tree that states what cabin you will be in!" Miss Luthor shouted. Winn volunteered to go see. When he came back he was ready to give his friends the information they needed.

"Alright," He spoke. "Alex and Lucy you have Miss Seninclar and Miss Griffin's cabin. Kara and Maggie you have Miss Grant and Miss Luthor, and I have Mister Carr." Everyone went to their own cabin and prepared their room. The day went by quick and turned into night with everyone sleeping peacefully.

When morning came the group of friends met for breakfast and choose what activity they wanted to do for the day. The day was beautiful, but it quickly began to get cloudy.

"Hey Kara can we talk." Siobhan said. "It's about the project we have in science." Kara agreed and left her friends to go talk with her lab partners.

"So what's up?" Kara asked.

"Alright so about a twenty minute drive from here there's this lake that has a whole bunch of life that we could use for out project. So I talked to Miss Luthor and Miss Grant and they said we could go." Siobhan explained. "So what do you say we take your bike and go." Kara agreed wanting to pass her science project. She just told her friends she'd be back in a while. Kara allowed Siobhan to drive. Kara didn't really pay attention to where they were going she just held on tight because Siobhan was drive extremely quick.

~~~~

The afternoon came and everyone had to retreat to their cabin because the rain began to pour. Maggie like everyone else figure Kara was already in the cabin because it looked like there would be thunder storm and by what Alex has told her Kara hates thunder. Jamie was already sound asleep and Maggie walked around the cabin looking for Kara but she couldn't find her. Maggie looked down when she felt her pocket vibrate. She was surprise that she actually had cell service. She answered immediately when she saw that it was Kara.

"Hello." She answered.

"M-Maggie?" Came Kara's soft voice, Maggie could tell that Kara had been crying.

"Kara, where are you?" Maggie heard an unmistakable sob escape Kara. "Kara answer me please."

"I'm nowhere near the camp." Kara screamed and Maggie knew thunder had startled Kara. "Siobhan brought me to work on a project... but when I was busy looking for what she said s-s-she left me." Maggie was furious, who was heartless enough to do something like that to Kara.

"Alright do you remember what way you guys went?" Maggie asked. Kara told her everything she remembered and Maggie was thankful for Lucy leaving the keys in her diaper bag so that she wouldn't lose them. Maggie left a quick note where she knew one of the teachers would find it. Maggie drove off as quick as she could and got to Kara after an hour and a half of driving. When Maggie spotted Kara the girl was sitting on the floor covering her ears. Maggie got off the car quickly and jogged over to Kara.

"Maggie?"

"Come, let's get you out of here." Maggie helped Kara up and got her in the car. Maggie drove back to the camp sight.

Maggie knew Kara was strong physically but at the moment the girl had a weak mental state. Maggie opened the door of the cabin and was greeted by angry glares that turned into concern when they spotted Kara. Another loud thunder was heard and Kara let another sob escape. Maggie pulled her into a hug and knew she had to do something to get Kara to stop focusing on the loud thunder noises. As they both slid to the ground Maggie pulled Kara in.

"Honey, I need you to breath for me okay?" Kara gave her a weak nod. "Good now focus on anything but the noise outside." Maggie watched as Kara placed her head on her chest.

"Can I just listen to your heartbeat?" Kara asked barely above a whisper. 

"Of course." Maggie gently stroked Kara's hair. When the girl was calm, Maggie asked her if she could explain exactly how she got to where she did. Kara explained everything and sobbed more. Until finally she fell asleep.

"Do you need anything?" Miss Luthor asked her.

"Is she okay?" Cat quickly added after Lena's question.

"No she's not okay, but she should be back to herself tomorrow." Maggie said. Maggie had never seen Kara breakdown but she knew that the girl did breakdown. Alex had told her stories of when Kara first arrived to earth and how she only allowed Alex to get near her, Maggie was glad that Kara trusted in her enough to call her.

"How about you." Lena said. "You're soaked, you'll get sick if you don't shower?"

"I'll be fine." Maggie assured.

  When morning came just like Maggie thought Kara was back to her usual self. Maggie took a quick shower and then went to check on Jamie. Who she found in Miss Luthor's arms.

"I'm sorry she was crying and you were  sleeping. I didn't mean to grab her without permission." Miss Luhtor quickly said.

"It's okay." Maggie assure. She took her daughter and fed her. When that was done she walked out with Jamie in her arms and handed her to Alex. When Maggie spotted who she was looking for she grabbed the girl by the collar and slammed her on the nearest surface. Maggie was too furious to even think, she just punched the girl with all her might.

"If you ever do some stupid shit like that again to my friend I will end you!" Maggie shouted at Siobhan. "Never get near her again because you will be dealing with me." Maggie punched her again before walking away furious.

~~~~

When they returned from the trip Maggie was told she wouldn't get suspended but she would have to spend detention for the next week with Miss Grant. Kara thanked Maggie for what she did and also held Alex back when she found out what Siobhan did. Kara ended up carrying her sister away so that Alex wouldn't end up in the same situation as Maggie. Winn left with Mon-El, and Lucy had already made plans with Susan to go out on a date, and well Maggie and Alex decided to go home and watch a movie.

"Are you going to come see Carter today or until Friday?" Cat asked the girl.

"Right now if you don't mind?" Cat assured Kara that it was fine for her to go see Carter. Kara went along with Lena and Cat to go see their son. Cat was surprised Lena didn't do anything about what happened to Kara, but then again Cat remembered that Lena let Maggie punch Siobhan more than once.

"Kara?" Cat said, and waited for a response.

"Yes?" Kara answered.

"Would you like to get some donuts before we go head to the penthouse?" Cat knew the way to get the girl to smile was food. Kara face lit up as she told Cat that she would love to get donuts. Cat passed by a Krispy Kreme and got two dozen donuts. She handed a box to Kara and one to Lena.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm fat?" Lena asked.

"No." Cat instantly said. "It's my way of saying you're pregnant and you can have as many donuts as you like, and the rest for be for our son and me." _Why are woman so complicated,_ Cat thought to herself. 

When they arrived at the penthouse Kara was the first out of the car and into the house. When Kara stepped into the house she smiled at the boy who jumped into her arms. She held him close to her but made sure not to hold him too tight.

"Mama!" Carter said. "I've missed you, and Ma, and Mommy." The boy added when he saw his other mothers. Kara let the boy go so he could hug Lena and Cat. They decided it would be nice to watch a movie together. Cat and Lena watched in awe as Carter and Kara debated over what the movie should be.

"Come buddy, we watched that movie last week." Kara said to Carter.

"But Tarzan is the best Mama." Carter pouted.

"Fine Tarzan it is." Kara groaned and popped in the movie. She and Carter joined Cat and Lena on the couch and watched the movie until Carter fell asleep. Kara like always took him up to his room and tucked him in.

"So are you guys doing anything for Thanksgiving?" She asked when she was down stairs.

"Not sure." Both women said.

"Great." Kara stated. "I asked my mother if you guys could spend it with us and she said yes. So will you guys join us?"

"Sure why not." Lena answered for both. Kara quickly said goodbye and flew off.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Another one is coming soon. And here's a little teaser, a quote that Kara's gonna say in the next chapter. 
> 
> "I would never choose your life or hers so I choose both. I saved both but at a price."


	8. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so time jumps around a bit in this chapter.

Everyone in the Danvers' household was going insane, especially Eliza. She had always cooked enough for everyone but this year, this year might just be the one where there isn't enough food. Eliza has to make enough food for three aliens and a pregnant woman, she wasn't sure how they were going to make it this year.

"Kal-El said him and Lois are bringing a turkey and pie, also Cat and Lena are bringing potato salad." Kara informed her panicking foster mother.

"Yup and me and Maggie just finished the casserole." Lucy said as she stepped into the house. "Also Susan told me she's bringing cheesecake." When the final dish was ready everyone finally sat down. Kara couldn't help but smile at how much her family had grown. As two table were united there was a knock on the door. Lucy went and opened the door. As they finished setting the final plate and cup everyone greeted Clark and Lois. Soon enough, Mon-El, Susan, Lena, Cat, and Carter arrived. Kara happily greeted everyone and took her seat next to Carter.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Luthor." Clark said bitterly. "I'm glad these are better circumstances."  

"Not now Clark." Kara snapped immediately knowing that the last time Lena and Clark saw each other was at Lex Luthor's trail. "Can we talk upstairs." Kara demanded. She excused herself from the table and headed upstairs with her cousin, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Clark snapped at her a soon as they were upstairs. "I had a right to know she was going to be here."

"Kal-El you need to relax, this is a family holiday and I don't want to have a huge argument today."

"Exactly Kara! Keyword family and she is not family." Clark countered.

"She is family Kal. Whether you like it or not she is one of my soulmates and you have to respect her!" Kara did not want to fight but she would happily do it if her cousin continued down that path.

"Kara all I demand is a little respect."

"Respect?" Kara questioned sarcastically. "You do not get to come back into my life and demand respect when you've been gone. You left me Kal-El and didn't bother to look back or check up on me for the past five years, so no you don't get to demand respect. You want my respect earn it. So you have two choices Clark you can either stay and apologize or you can get your things and go." Kara didn't stay to hear the answer and left downstairs to rejoin the celebration.  Kara saw that they had begun one of the many Danvers tradition. Where you dance with the person you're grateful for. Eliza was with Jeremiah, Alex with Maggie and Jamie, Susan with Lucy, Winn with Mon-El, and Cat with Lena. Kara was about to sit down when Lucy left Susan to dance with her.

"We need to talk." Lucy whispered. Kara gave Lucy a nod to let her know she was listening. "I want to tell Susan about us."

"About freshman year?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know so you could be aware." Kara just told her okay. "However when you tell your soulmates please warn me, because I have a feeling they might murder me."

"I promise I'll give you a heads up babe." Kara promised. Her and Lucy didn't regret what they did freshman year of high school. At the time neither of them had a soulmark and they were both willing to be each others first. Kara lifted up Carter and dance with the boy.

~~~~

The day of the play Kara flew to Cat and Lena's penthouse to pick up Carter. Kara knocked on the door and was surprised when Carter opened the door.

"Buddy, where are your moms?"

"Upstairs." The boy told her as he went back to watching _Zootopia._ Kara made her way upstairs. They had to be leaving soon if they didn't want to be late to the play. Without thinking Kara walked into the room.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Kara said as she saw Cat and Lena.

"It's okay Kara." Lena told her. "All Cat id doing is talking to the baby." Lena explained why she had her shirt up and Cat was holding her belly. Kara hadn't noticed that Lena's belly had grown a bit but then again she had been wearing baggy coats. "Would you like to?" Lena motioned to her stomach and the teen got closer.

"If you two don't mind?"

"Not at all." Cat said. Kara softly placed her hand on Lena's pregnant stomach and whispered to the child in Kryptonian. When she was finished she removed her hand. "We should head out." Cat reminded then. Together they walked out and went to the school. When they arrived to the school Kara walked away from them to get ready. 

When the play began everything went smoothly and Kara was signing the final song she had to sing. Kara fell in love with the song,  _She Use to Be Mine_ By Sara Bareilles. As Kara and Lucy got closer she took ahold of Lucy's hand. 

"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled. "I truly do love you but my family will never accept our love." Kara wiped her tear away with a smile.

"It's okay, at lease I can say you use to be mine." That was the last line and Lucy and Kara closed the gap between them. The kiss was suppose to last until the light went off but by the looks of it the lights weren't going off. Until finally a few minutes later Winn was able to get them off.

  The gang met up after they changed out of their costumes. They were proud of themselves. They performed a play a two days before Christmas and they made it the whole play with out messing up, like they did at their final rehearsal. Before they could leave Kara was stopped by Cat.

"You think you can keep Carter tonight?" She asked. "Lena and I have the baby's gender revealing ultrasound." She informed.

"Not at all." Kara said as she took the sleeping boy from Cat.

~~~~

The day before Christmas turned into hell for Kara. As Cat informed her that Lena had been kidnapped by three men. Instantly Kara was at the DEO trying to figure out if it was another attempt of Lex Luthor on Lena's life. Cat was at the DEO considering she shouted at J'onn that if he didn't take her she would expose him to the world.

"Cat I need you to breath." Kara said in her Supergirl voice, considering she was in her suit.

"I will not breath Kara." the older woman yelled. "My girlfriend is god knows where pregnant with our daughter and for all I know she can be hurt." Right Kara would remind herself next time not to tell Cat to breath.

"Kara we have her location." Winn informed. Of course Kara had the best tech guy brought in to help find Lena.

"Bring her back alive please." Kara turned around to look at Cat.

"I promise." She said before flying off.

Lena was being held in an abandoned warehouse. Kara blasted a hole in the metal warehouse and enter. She had gone alone, she just wanted to get Lena out quickly and safely. The less people she had to worry about the better. She hadn't even allowed Alex and Lucy to join her. As she made her way through the warehouse she made it to Lena. Kara swiftly untied the woman.

"Lena?"

"Supergirl you came?" Lena asked.

"So I was right." Kara turned around to see an older blonde woman. "You would come running to rescue her."

"Who are you?" Kara questioned.

"I'm Lillian Luthor." The woman told her. "I really thought you'd be smarter than to come looking for her, but thanks for making this easier." Kara watched as the woman took out a gun. Kara lightly laughed, she was literally bullet proof. Kara heard as the shots were fired, but the bullets didn't bounce off her or even touch her Lena had jumped in front of her.

"Lena what'd you do that for?" Kara questioned as she caught the woman.

"They had kryptonite." Lena managed to say. Kara scanned Lena's body checking the damages. "My d-daughter."

"Just hold on." Kara told her. "Alex how far away are you guys?"

"Ten minutes." Alex responded.

"Dammit! We don't have that kind of time." Kara did the only thing she could she called an old friend she knew from Krypton a creature that is known for giving life. "Gormogon I know you can hear me. It's Kara Zor-El and I'm calling in that favor you owe the house of El." Just like that the man appeared in front of her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Kara Zor-El?" Gormogon asked.

"Look I don't have the time." Kara was desperate and she just wanted to save Lena and the baby. "I need you to save her and the baby she's carrying."

"Are you sure? You know saving their life will come at a price."

"Just do it!" Kara shouted. Kara watched as Gormogon placed his hands over Lena's stomach then hers.

"It has been done." He said. Kara turned around when she heard her sister's voice. Kara watched as the DEO team took the woman and she followed behind them.

~~~~

Three days it took Lena to fully recover. Kara stood next to her sister waiting for Lena to finish talking with the doctor.

"We need to talk." Kara told Lena and Cat.

"No Kara, we don't." Lena told her with the venom in her voice. "You choose my life over hers, how could you?" Lena asked with tears in her eyes.

"How could you do that to us?" Cat asked her. "That was our-"

"Stop!" Kara yelled. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to have a peaceful conversation but she knew that if she didn't get the words out now she would never. "I would never choose your life or hers so I choose both. I save both but at a price." All three women in the room were confused.

"How could you save both?" Lena questioned. "My baby is gone, she's not in me. Kara there is no child in me??"

"But there is in me." Kara confessed.

"Kara you didn't?" Alex was praying to all the gods that her sister didn't do what she thought she did.

"I did." Kara answered. "Before you guys go all crazy on me, Gormogon is going to explain what I did." At those words the man appeared. He greeted Cat, Lena, and Alex.

"What Kara Zor-El has told you is true." He went straight to the point. "When she called on me the mother had no chance to survive but the baby did. So she called upon me. My kind is known for giving children to those who can't and also being able to transport one life from one body to another. To improve the survival rate of the mother I placed the child in Kara-Zor-El, but there is a price for what I did." Gormogon explained. "Since this is my last life and the last life I could transport. I had to also give a new one, her body will go through the process in two months." With that he was gone his job had ended and his life had too.

"Hold up." Alex said standing up. "You didn't just let that man transport her baby into you, you also let him give you another one that's yours?!" Yup it was official her sister was going to be the death of her. Kara just gave a simple nod. Alex wasn't trusting the guy so she took matters into her own hands and dragged Kara to an examination room. Kara lifted her shirt and allowed her sister to do the ultrasound.

"Is that?" Lena and Cat asked when they saw the shape on the monitor.

"Yup!" Alex yelled of anger. "That is baby A and that is baby B. Congrats Kara you're pregnant."

"Alex, I know what I' doing." Kara assured her sister. "When the babies is born just do a DNA check and the one with my DNA is my child." Alex laughed, like if it was going to be that easy.   

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any baby name suggestions?


	9. Three

Cat walked into her penthouse, she was exhausted. Catco had had someone hack into their system and she was needed down there, but now she was home and all she wanted to do was throw herself on her bed. It had been a week since her and Lena found out about Kara saving the baby. Neither woman had spoken with Kara about the situation. Cat made her way upstairs but stopped when she heard a muffled cry. Cat placed her purse on the floor along with her heels that she had in her hand. Cat walked into the bedroom that her and Lena share. Cat instantly sat on the bed next to Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Lena managed to say between her cries. Cat had been thinking for the past few days and she wanted Lena to be happy more than anything. The woman had gone through enough in her life, and Cat wanted all of Lena's pain to go away and she knew exactly how to do that.

"Go." Cat told Lena. "Go and be with her. You guys have a smaller age difference. Pursue her and see if it works out, and if it doesn't I'll be right her waiting for you." Cat promised. "She is carrying your child Lena and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, love."

"No Cat." Lena whispered. "I don't want to be with her if it not with you. I don't want her to be mine, I want her to be ours. Cat you are enough, love please never doubt that I don't cherish you because I do and I love you. Please understand I would never want to pursue something that isn't going to be ours at the end." Lena leaned in and pressed her lips on Cat's. A simple kiss, but with so much emotion. Lena pulled back when she heard a knock on the door.

"I love you too." Cat said.

Cat opened the door with Lena behind her, they both knew that it was Kara who was dropping off Carter, however Cat was surprised when she didn't see Carter.

"Where is Carter?" She asked the young girl.

"With Susan and Lucy, I gave them money to take him to see a movie." Kara explained. "I'm here because we need to talk. We can't avoid this subject forever." Cat agreed and let Kara in.

Kara took a deep breath as she stepped in. She had to talk with her soulmates, she knew that they weren't avoiding her because they hate her or at least she hoped. Kara stomach had grown a small amount. It wasn't really noticeable you had to be really looking at the girl to notice.

"How are you? Is the baby okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah they're fine." Kara said. "This however isn't about the babies, or Carter, this is about us."

"Alright we're all ears." Cat told her as she sat down on the couch. Kara had rehearsed her speech a million times yet her she was speechless, not a clue how to begin what she wanted to say.

"Okay, so what I'm going to tell you is not to confuse you, or even to push you guys to choose something." Kara rambled. "This was something I didn't planned on telling you two until I graduated... but the situation that we're in has made me think and I believe that you both deserve to know the truth." Kara waited for both Cat and Lena to nod so she could continue. "The name that is on my right wrist affects you both but no matter how hard you look on my right wrist you won't find it, because kyptonian's romantic soulmates aren't on their right wrist... because they're too precious to been seen by just anyone but on their ribcage and I want you to see it before I get too fat."

"Who's name is it?" Lena asked. Kara hadn't realized she said name instead of names but she figured both Cat and Lena would have some peace when they saw that both their name were on her.

"Why don't you find out." Kara commented as she pulled off her shirt.

Lena and Cat stared in awe at the girl who stood before them in her bra. The women got closer to the girl and couldn't stop the smile that spread across their faces when they say that both their names where on there.

"This doesn't have to mean anything." Kara clarified. "I'm happy knowing that you two have happiness in each other with out me."

"Should I tell her or do you?" Lena asked Cat.

"Let me." Cat answered. "Kara we are happy, but we would love it more than anything if you could be ours. We both are your soulmates and we wanted you for the longest, I'm sure you know this?"

"Really?" Kara asked looking down to hide her blush. "I figured after you guys didn't see the names on my wrist you guys hated me."

"Not a chance." They said in unison. Kara realized she was still shirtless and immediately put her shirt back on.

"So what does this mean?" Kara asked the women.

"I think we should get to know each other more." Lena stated.

"Yeah we could have dinner here once a week?" Cat suggested.

"That would be great." Kara said.

~~~~

Alex stood at the end of the hall with Jamie in her arms waiting for Maggie. Maggie was getting a shirt from her locker because her breast milk went through her shirt. She currently had Alex's leather jacket on, but she really wanted to change out of the wet shirt. Maggie took the shirt out of her locker and was ready to head back to Alex and Jamie.

"Maggie!" Maggie looked over up from her locker and saw Liam. Maggie's first thought was to run to Alex, but Alex had Jamie and she wasn't about to lead Liam to her daughter.

"What can I do for you?" Maggie asked.

"I want to talk about what happened?" Liam said. "Look I know you think I raped you but Maggie if she is my kid I want to see her."

"How do you know about her?" Maggie questioned him. She had been sure to keep Jamie a secret from Liam. She didn't want to deal with Liam. National City was suppose to be a fresh start, away from her past, away from Liam. "You know what I don't care just stay way for us." Maggie tried to walk away but Liam yanked her back by the wrist.

"Maggie you have to let me see her, I'm her father." His grip tighten on her.

"Liam you're hurting me." She whispered. Before anything else could be done Maggie felt herself being pushed against the locker. "Liam please." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Get off her!" Maggie opened her eyes to see her father.

"Maggie!" Maggie turned around to see Alex rushing over to her. "I went to change Jamie's diaper and when I came back I see this?"

"Alex lets go, I'll explain later." Maggie walked out with Alex by her side. They had no way of getting home, Lucy had left and Kara took the motorcycle. Maggie and Alex where at the school for softball tryouts and were going to walk but Alex could tell her girlfriend was shaken up and she wanted to get her home quickly.

"Maggie!" Alex and Maggie turned around to see Maggie's father. "Let me take you home?" he offered.

"Mags, babe lets go." Alex agreed for Maggie. 

 

When they arrived to the house Alex took Jamie inside and left her with Kara who was already home. She walked back for Maggie and saw that she was talking to her dad. Alex was going to leave them alone but Maggie asked her to stay.

"What where you doing at my school?" Maggie asked.

"I came to look for you but a woman told me you where at school. I wanted to tell you that Luna has this event at her school tomorrow and she really wants you there." Leo, Maggie's father, explained.

"Of course, we'll be there." Maggie told him. Leo smiled and was going to get back in his car but Maggie pulled him closer.

"Thanks dad." She cried.

"I promised I would be there now princessa, and I intend on keeping my word." Leo promised. He regretted many things in life but mostly her regretted staying away from his daughter for so long. He had looked into her past and Maggie didn't have the brightest past. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. Maggie finally let go and walked into the house with Alex. She officially forgave her father.

When they sat on the couch with Kara she took the bucket of ice cream from the pregnant girl.

"Hey I wa-" Kara stopped what she was going to say when her sister glared at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked Maggie.

"Nope." Maggie stated as she cuddled into Alex's side. Alex hands automatically wrapped around her. Kara noticing how upset Maggie was she got closer and wrapped her arms around Maggie too. Kara kissed her cheek.

"We love you Mags." Kara said.

   


	10. Accident

_Paris_ _was beautiful, but it_ _couldn't_ _compare to the_ _blonde_ _that_ _Catherine Grant_ _couldn't_ _get out_ _of_ _her mind. Cat paid for the crepe and walked off with her son. Cat hated the_ _choice_ _she_ _made. She left without saying a word to_ _Kara_ _. She let Kara tuck_ _Carter_ _into bed and once the girl was_ _gone_ _she left and_ _didn't_ _look back. It_ _had_ _been a_ _year_ _since she_ _left_ _, and if Cat rembered correctly the girl had just ended_ _her_ _jonior year of high_ _school_ _._

 _"_ _Carter_ _!" Cat shouted_ _when_ _the little boy ran off_. _Cat chased_ _behind_ _her_ _son, but the little boy was too fast._

 _"Gotcha." Said a woman, who_ _had_ _lifted_ _Carter up before he_ _ran_ _into the street. "You okay there sweetheart?" Cat_ _finally_ _made it_ _to_ _her son and the green eyed woman._

_"_ _Thank_ _you so much for getting him." Cat said once she caught her breath. "He just ran off and_ _God_ _,_ _I_ _forgot he was so fast." Cat took Carter_ _from_ _the_ _woman's_ _arms and said, "_ _Don't_ _ever run off like that again."_

_"Lena_ _Luthor_ _nice_ _to meet you." Cat gladly accepted_ _and_ _shook Lena's hand._

_"Cat Grant."_ _Both_ _women immidently_ _noticed_ _they had the same name on their wrist. "Would you join us_ _for_ _ice cream?"_

_"I would love to."_ _Lena_ _accepted. Neither women knew what the future held, but since that day they stayed_ _togther_ _._   
_~~~~_

Kara had school in a few hours and not matter how much she tried to sleep she couldn't. Kara made her way over to Alex's room to see if she was awake but Alex wasn't awake. Kara turned around ready to walk away when she heard Maggie's voice.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maggie asked her, in a low voice making sure not to wake up Jamie or Alex.

"I can't sleep and I wanted to..." Kara didn't finished what she was going to say when she signaled Maggie to follow her. They climbed out of the window of the bedroom and stood on the roof.

"What are we doing out here?" Maggie asked.

"When I first got to earth, my first few months I stayed with Alex in her bed and when I couldn't sleep we'd go flying, because flying was the only thing that made me feel relaxed." Kara explained. "I was going to ask Alex if she was awake if we could go flying because I don't want to fly alone, but since she's not awake would you go with me?"

"Of course." Maggie said. Kara smiled and stepped behind the shorter girl.

"I promise I won't drop you." Kara assured her as she wrapped her arms around Maggie. Once she had a good hold on her Kara flew off. Making sure to keep a decent speed Kara flew near the ocean. She enjoyed the sound of the water.

"Can I touch it?" Maggie asked pointing at the water. Kara slowly lowered herself. She got close enough for Maggie to touch the water.

Maggie reached down in awe and touched the water. She never felt anything quite peaceful as right now. The wind blowing around her managed to sooth her.

After an hour of flying Kara returned to the Danvers' house. She landed on the roof and allowed Maggie to step in first.

  When morning came everyone was quick to be out of the house an into Lucy's car and off to school .

Kara made her was making her way down to forth period when she heard her aunt. Finding a isolated area Kara quickly changed and flew off in the direction of her aunt's voice. Before going in Kara called the DEO.

"Supergirl what's going on?" Asked her Uncle J'onn. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"My Aunt Astra she's in trouble. I thought she was suppose to be with you guys?" Kara questioned.

"She is, she went for a walk. I figured she got sidetracked looking at something." J'onn explained. Kara explained what was going on and where she was. "Supergirl wait for backup, that's an order." She really didn't want to disobey but when she heard Astra scream she couldn't just wait. Kara flew in quickly and landed in front of her aunt.

"Little one." Astra said softly. Kara checked her aunt quickly, she needed to get Astra to medical health before she bled out.

~~~~

Winn, Maggie, Alex, and Lucy looked around to see if they spotted Kara anywhere. She had missed Miss Grant's class which was weird and it was now lunch. The girl never missed lunch, considering Lucy made fudge brownies.

"Have you see your sister Miss Danvers?" Came Cat's voice from in front of the class. Alex told Cat and Lena who walked in that she was about to find out where Kara was.

"Winn get her phone's location." Lucy ordered. "Alex call your parents, Maggie try her phone, I'll try her com." Lucy quickly dug into her pant's pocket. They always carried a com with them just in case they didn't have time to go to the DEO.

"Nothing." Both Winn and Maggie said in unison.

"Parents got nothing." Alex stated.

"Supergirl what's your location." Lucy along with the rest of her friends already knew that Cat and Lena knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

"Not quiet sure but J'onn is on his way." Kara answered. "I need a medical team." Lucy signaled everyone to put in their com. All teenagers nod in a agreement. They where going to ditch.

"Luthor, Grant you coming?" Lucy asked as she walked towards the door. Both women followed the teenagers and were surprised when they all climbed into a van. Lucy told Agent Lance to drive to the location J'onn had sent then, but the agent refused and drove then straight to the DEO.

Once inside the DEO they found J'onn. J'onn waited for everyone to stop talking and asking questions about what was going on.

"Supergirl is fine, she's physically fine but I think she needs you right now." J'onn looked at Alex. "Non escaped but according to Supergirl he won't be coming back. Astra is currently being looked after."

Alex dismissed herself and went to find her sister. When she found Kara she was in one of the DEO's training room punching a car.

"Kara." She spoke softly but her sister didn't listen. "Kara!" She shouted and Kara turned around. Alex could see the anger in the her sister's eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong? What happened in there?" Alex knew it had something to do with what happened with Non. Kara had lost communication with them and they didn't know what happened between the time it took J'onn to get there to find a injured Astra.

"Nothing!" Kara said as she hit the car again.

"You're aunt is going to be fine Kara. This isn't your fault." Kara didn't need to tell her that's she was feeling guilty for her to know. Alex knew her little sister too well.

"I failed to protect her.... Non hurt her because of me." With every phase the hero said her punches got harder and more violent. "I failed to protect Kal-El. I got trapped in a stupid timeless, black, dark place for 24 for years. When I landed here I had no mission, I had failed. I failed my family. Kal-El abandoned me. I failed to protect Lena and my son.... My whole life has been a lie." With a final punch the car completely crumbled. Alex got closer to her sister and pulled her in.

"Hey I got you." Alex assured her. She placed her fingers gently under Kara's chin and lifted her face. "None of this is about you Kara. I am truly sorry that you missed out on so much, but Kara if that would have been the case you wouldn't be my sister today and I don't know about you but I can't imagine my life without you." Kara cried more.

"I can't imagine my life without you either." Kara hugged her sister and cried a little bit longer until she was feeling better. Once Kara changed out of her Supergirl outfit she and Alex walked to be with the rest of their family.

Kara knew she was in for a lecture the second she saw Cat and Lena.

"I'm so dead aren't I?" She whispered to Alex  and Alex nod as she walked over to her soulmate. Kara put on her best innocent smile and walked over to the two women. "Would it help my case if I said I'm invincible?"

"Really Kara?" Cat said. "I thought this conversation wasn't needed but your actions say otherwise."

"It was a one time thing. I had to do it because it had to do with my Aunt Astra, I promise you both I will be off Supergirl duty until the babies are born." Kara planted a kiss on Cat's cheek then Lena's. When J'onn finally returned he told them that Astra would be fine. Kara walked away satisfied with what she heard, she couldn't face her aunt yet, not after what she learned. She was going to need space and her aunt was going to have to understand that. 

~~~~

Kara walked into the penthouse with a smile plastered on her face. Beside what happened with her aunt, she had her first official dinner with Lena and Cat. Carter was staying at a friends and the house would be just for them. Kara walked into the kitchen and found Cat and Lena setting the table.

"You're early." Cat said. "And you brought something?"

"Oh um yeah." Kara had no idea why she was blushing. "I was craving crepes so I picked some up on my way over here."

"A place in National City sells crepes?" Lena asked, she didn't know that.

"No, but Paris does." Kara spoke quietly. Lena and Cat let out a chuckle, they couldn't find what the blonde said any cuter. They sat down and began to eat. Now that they knew Kara was Supergirl they order more food than usual. "You two are angels." Kara said happily as she ate the second order of potstickers that were there. As they ate the discussed what they planned for the next day and about Carter's open house. They came to the conclusion that all of them would go. When they finished Kara helped by picking up the plates and washing them. She joined Cat and Lena in the living room and sat down in between the women. Kara let out a long sigh.

"You alright there love?" Lena asked as she played with her hair.

"I'm just exhausted, my feet are killing me and-" Kara didn't finish her statement. Kara was just being emotional.

"And what Kara?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid."

"If it's bothering you it's not stupid." Lena told her in a stern voice.

"I just feel really fat." Kara said softly. "I realize how stupid this sounds because I took the chance away from you and I'm so sorry and I'm honored that I'm carrying these babies." Kara couldn't continue she was crying. She didn't think what she did through. She took Lena's pregnancy away without thinking about what Lena would have wanted. She was going through what Lena was suppose to be going through. "I can't help but feel that you two hate me for it because this was suppose to be your pregnancy, your daughter, your experience and I robbed you two of it." Kara sobbed harder and felt as Lena's arms pulled her into a tight hug. Cat got closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around her too.

"You didn't rob me of anything." Lena assured the crying teenager. "You did what you thought was the best way to save my life. We get our soulmate and our child, and I think we couldn't ask for more. Right Cat?"

"'Lena's right." Cat said. "We get to see you go through this which let me tell you a few weeks ago this would only seem like something that could happen in a dream." Kara allowed herself to cry a little longer until she stopped. They sat there quietly in each other's embrace. Until Kara asked,

"Do you guys have a name for her?"

"Yeah," Cat answered. "Amelia Elizabeth. How about you thought about what you're going to name that other little baby?"

"Parker. Parker Lucas for a boy or Parker Alexandra Star for a girl." Kara had always loved the name Parker and now she would be able to name her baby that. She wasn't sure if she was going to have a boy or a girl but she would find out in less than five weeks what she had.      
     


	11. Winn

Ever since his father went crazy Winn has been in foster care. Of course no one wanted to adopt a child of a crazy man in fear that Winn would go crazy too, however the boy was lucky enough that four foster homes and a year later a couple agreed to foster him until he got adopted and a ten year old Winn couldn't have been happier, but last week his foster parents told him they were moving and that they could no longer foster him. Winn's new foster home was two hours away and he still hadn't told his friends.

"Babe you know you have to tell them right?" Mon-El told him. Winn smiled sadly.

"I know." He said and got out of the car. Mon-El had picked him up so they could go eat lunch. Winn walked to Miss Luthor's class and greeted his friends. Winn sat through the entire class not listening to anything. He was too distracted thinking of how was he going to tell his friends that he was leaving tonight. When snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard the bell ring.

"Winn lets go." Lucy said but Winn just stood up and didn't move. They were standing in a circle, so Winn reached and took ahold of Kara's hand and Alex's. Both Danvers knew something was wrong. The group of friends were holding hands. Winn took a deep breath, he had to tell them he was leaving, not matter how hard it was.

"I'm moving away." Winn said. "My foster parents are leaving and I have to move away to the new foster home you guys know how it works." The group was hugging trying so hard not to cry. Especially Lucy, Kara, and Alex who had been friends with Winn when he went into his first foster home. They knew how scared Winn was. The only thing the three girls could hope was that he got a good foster home, there had been a home were Winn, he got badly beat that he was in the hospital for three months and none of the girls wanted that.

"We love you." Kara told him. "I promise we're gonna visit you every week." Kara pulled away knowing she was emotional because of the news and because she was pregnant. After a few tears and minutes they left the school and headed to the Danvers' house. They wanted to spend time together before Winn left.

 

Winn was sitting on the roof, he needed a few minutes to himself. He knew his friends meant good but they would never understand how it was to be in the system. Winn turned around when he heard steps. It was Maggie. Winn turned back around and looked at the sky. He felt Maggie sit next to him, but didn't look at her.

"I know I've been here for few months but I want you to know I get it." Maggie said and Winn looked up at her. "It's terrifying. Every time you have to go to a new home you get a plastic bag and you put in it what you need. Thing is you think it gets less scarier as you get older, but truth is it's still terrifying as fuck. You might get a great home with wonderful parents or might get a home were the parents don't even feed you, or you might get the parents that will hit you. No matter what it's always scary and I know how you feel Winn." Winn could feel his tears and allowed Maggie to hold him.

"How do you know this?" Winn asked.

"The last foster home I went into I was 17 and I felt like four year old me walking into a foster home for the first time. I was still scared after being in the system for such a long time, that I know it's hard for you and like I said this is terrifying." Winn cried for a while and finally was ready to go back inside. They got to spend a little more time together until finally the hour that they all feared came. Winn had to go. He hugged everyone goodbye. Winn wouldn't cry he had to be strong for the girls, he knew that they all wanted to do something but they couldn't. He knew how badly they wanted to tell Eliza and Jeremiah to do something but they weren't there at the moment. Winn got in the car quietly and looked at his friends on last time. He looked back until they disappeared.

"Winslow." His social worker said. "You will be moving in with the Reyes, they have two daughter and three boys." Winn nod, knowing he had no control over what was going to happen. Before he could say anything the woman's phone rang. "Yes... Of course... I'll be right there." Winn didn't ask anything when the car did a U-turn. Winn smiled when they stopped in front of a coffee shop. Maybe the coffee shop owner decided to adopt him. Winn stepped out and followed Elena, his social worker.

"Winslow I have to ask, would you mind getting adopted by an alien." Winn shook his head no, he had alien friends he knew aliens. "Alright Winn I want you to meet J-"

"J'onn!" Winn said excitedly as he saw the man. He couldn't help but hug the man.

"Hello Winn." J'onn said wrapping his arms around the boy. "I hope you don't mind me being your father from now on."

"You've been like my father before today but now you are my father."

"So you would be okay with being Winn J'onzz instead of Winn Schott. " Winn nod and finally pulled away. J'onn signed the papers and they left.

~~~~

Maggie, Lucy, Kara, and Alex had no idea why they weren't allowed to go to school today. They wanted to continue with their normal routine because they knew that's what Winn would have wanted but also because they wanted to keep busy. Eliza hadn't told them where they were going just that they needed to get changed. They all did as they were told.

Currently Lucy and Kara were sitting on Alex's bed while Maggie showered and Alex changed Jamie. Kara looked down at her stomach smiling knowing that soon she would be giving birth.

"It suits you Danvers." Lucy said.

"What suits me?" Alex asked.

"Motherhood." Lucy explained. "Who would of thought badass Alexandra Danvers is a big softie when it comes to her kid."

"What can I say, I love her but I wouldn't call myself a mother. The title isn't mine."

"Oh shut up Danvers!" Came Maggie's voice. Maggie walked in. "You are a mother you've been there for us and I know you love her and she loves you. In the three and a half months that I've been here you've been a mother." Before anyone could say anything else Eliza yelled that it was time for them to leave. Everyone got in the car and they left. The drive didn't last long and they were finally getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"We're at your Uncle J'onn's place." Her mother answered.

"Wait J'onn has a house?" Lucy said shocked. "I thought he lived at the DEO, he never seems to leave that place." After the shock wore off they enter the house.

J'onn greeted everyone. Him, Eliza, and Jeremiah thought it might be a good idea to surprise the girls.

"You guys were brought here today because I want you guys to meet your new cousin. I adopted a boy." J'onn explained. "I want you guys to say hello to Winn J'onzz." The girls instantly smiled and one by one hugged Winn.

"I have a room. A room that's actually mine, come you guys." Winn said as he ran upstairs with the girls following behind him.   


	12. Early

_Kara was exhausted, she was tired of walking around all day trying to help her friends built the crib, which to her surprise they all failed. Alex, Maggie, and Lucy tried for two hours but gave up. Winn said he wasn't even going to try because he knew he was going to fail. So at the end Jeremiah and J'onn decided to built the crib. The two men were successful but as soon as the two finished they had to leave to the DEO. Kara made her way to the kitchen and took out some pasta from the night before. She was an alien and ate a lot but now she was also feeding two others so her appetite had greatly increased._

_"Mama." Carter called from the living room. "Can I get some ice cream?"_

_"Yes, but only a little because it's almost your bedtime." Kara served her son some ice cream and gave it to her. Deciding she was too tired to go back to the kitchen Kara took a seat next to her son. The group quietly watched the movie. Maggie, Alex, and Jamie were on the floor and Lucy and Winn were next to Carter and Kara. Soon enough Carter fell asleep and Alex carried him up to Kara's room. The quietness was interrupted by a knock on the door. Winn was the one to get up and opened it._

_"Where's Kara?" Came Clark's voice as he pushed pass Winn. Kara got herself up and looked at her cousin. She had not heard from Clark since the argument they had on Thanks Giving. "So it wasn't a lie?" Clark asked looking down at Kara's stomach._

_"No, and it shouldn't matter, I made the choice." Kara said._

_"Kara you're 18." Clark countered._

_"Look if you came here to tell me that what I'm doing is a mistake I suggest you leave Kal-El." Kara could feel the anger building up in her. Her cousin had no right to complain about what she was doing in her life or what she was doing with her body._

_"Well you're gonna listen." Clark told her. "I think I made a mistake leaving you here. Clearly the Danvers didn't do right by you. I thought leaving you here was better but now I see it's brought you nothing but a free chance at making stupid choices, I think it's time you come live with me." Everyone in the room stayed quiet not wanting to get between the two supers that were fighting. Maggie and Lucy had to hold Alex back so she wouldn't do anything to get herself hurt._

_"No." Kara stated confidently. "I am legally a Danvers because you left me. I will not be living with you because my life is here. With my son, my family, and my soulmates. So you need to leave!" No one had ever seen Kara this angry. Kara watched as her cousin left not saying another word. Kara took a deep breath as she felt a sharp pain._

_"Kara?" Alex asked concerned as she got closer to Kara._

_"I'm okay it was just a small pain." Kara explained._

_"Yup, no it wasn't we going to the DEO." Alex said when she saw that her sister had water going down her legs. "Sweetie you're in labor."_

_"I'm not due for another week." Kara took a deep breath to keep herself from panicking. She still had another week to prepare to be a mother. She had another week of knowing that the babies were safe inside of her. Everyone was already at the door ready to go. "My son!" Kara shouted when she saw no one had Carter. Winn ran upstairs quickly and got the boy._

_When they arrived at the DEO Alex guide Kara to the room that they had already ready for her and handed her the hospital gown to get into. Alex left her sister and went to find her mother or any doctor at the DEO so they could help Kara._

_~~~~_

"None of them showed up." Lena said as she stepped into Cat's classroom. The day had officially ended and both teachers were worried. Never had all the super friends been absent at once, but today they were all absent.

"Called Carter's school he not there." Cat stated. Both women turned around when they heard the door open. Lena and Cat stared at an out of breath Lucy Lane.

"Kara.." Lucy said as she tried to catch her breath. "Babies.. DEO... Kara is in labor." Instantly Cat and Lena got there things and followed Lucy. Lucy lead them to her car and she quickly drove to the DEO. Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted Kara still hadn't given birth but the girl was in labor. When Lucy left Kara to come get Cat and Lena she was seven centimeters dilated. 

When they arrived Lucy along with Lena and Cat walked quickly. They made it to the waiting room were Maggie, Winn, Carter, Jamie, Jeremiah, and J'onn sat quietly. Before anyone could ask anything a small cry was heard.

Kara smiled when she heard the small cry. She was finally delivering her kids, she had been in labor for 15 exhausting hours and she wanted nothing more than to hold her baby. Kara watched as Doctor Spencer checked the first baby.

"Alright Kara you have to push again." Eliza told her daughter. 

"I can't." Kara said. "I can't." She cried, Kara was tired she just wanted to close her eyes. Kara felt as a hand grabbed hers and before she could tell that person was going to hurt them she saw that it was her aunt Astra. "I'm so sorry." Kara told her.

"Shh it's okay little one." Astra assured. "I need you to be strong and do what your mom is asking you." Kara pushed as hard as she could and held Astra's hand. Kara knew in that second it was time for her to forgive Astra and accept the truth.

"One last push." Eliza stated. Kara did as she was told and smiled once again when she heard a cry. The baby was taken to be checked and Kara watched as Alex held a baby wrapped in a pick blanket.

"She's theirs." Alex said softly. "Her DNA is Lena's." Alex waited for her sister to nod. When Kara did Alex walked out carefully with the baby in her arms. "Miss Luthor, Miss Grant I want you guys to meet your daughter." Lena looked in awe as Alex got closer. Lena smiled when Alex gently placed her daughter in her arms. Alex signaled for the rest of the people to go into Kara's room.

"We'll give you time alone." Alex stated. "Oh also you should feed her, I don't believe Kara explained it to you but your body still knew you were pregnant so you'll be able to breast feed him if that what you choose." With that Alex left to join everyone else in the room but got kicked out as soon as she walked in. Eliza was kicking everyone out. Once everyone was out she told Cat and Lena to go in.

Kara was looking down at her daughter at the little girl she had just given birth to. She was feeding the child, Kara looked up when she heard steps. She smiled at her soulmates who had their daughter in their arms. Kara pointed to the chairs next to her. She saw that just like her Lena was feed her daughter.

"Thank you." Lena said to Kara. Kara smiled when she saw Carter run into the room.

"I want to be with my sisters." He demanded and Cat smiled as she sat him on her lap.   


	13. Astra's Truth

Astra never thought she would get a chance to have this conversation with Kara, but apparently she was going to be having this conversation. Astra was ready to leave. She was going to leave but Kara caught her before she walked out the door. It had been a month since Kara gave birth and Astra stuck around to help. Astra however knew she had to leave because Kara left her or at least she thought. Astra many years ago wanted to tell Kara the truth but the fear of Kara hating her stopped her. It was enough for Astra just being nest to her as her aunt.

"You're just going to walk out on me again?!" Kara asked. She could feel the presence of Alex, Maggie, Jeremiah, and Eliza behind her. Kara knew her family had questions about what her and Astra were talking about but she wouldn't answer any questions until Astra told her everything.

"I did not walk out on you!" Astra could feel the tears but she was not gonna cry not now at least. She would not cry until she got out the whole story because she knew that if she cried now she would never stop. "Kara I would never walk out on you."

"Then why are you doing it now?" Kara questioned and she hated how weak and fragile her voice sounded but in that moment that's how she felt. She felt like her thirteen year old self being sent away from Krypton.

"Because you hate me." Astra said as a muffled cry escaped her. "I can't be here knowing you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just want to the truth." Kara explained. "The whole truth." Astra nod and took a second to compose herself. She hadn't allowed herself to go back to that place and think of what happened. Ever since that event Astra completely shut everyone out except her little one.

 

    _It had been a months since her sister sentenced her to the Phantom Zone but Astra wasn't there she was kept locked up weak, barely given enough food to give her baby the strength to survive. Astra was going to be sent to the Phantom Zone but when her twin sister found out she was pregnant she kept her, she was to be sent after giving birth. Astra always thought that when she had a kid she would get to be there but by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be that way. Astra never planned on getting pregnant she didn't think it was possible but she was proof that it was possible. She was pregnant and about to give birth._

_"Not now." Astra begged she still had two more weeks. Two more weeks to be with the baby inside of her, two more weeks to get to protect her before Alura takes her. Astra felt the pain increase knowing that there was no was she was going to be able to stop herself from giving birth. Astra listen as she was told to push and did. After an exhausting labor Astra just wanted to hold the baby in her arm. She got to here the small cry which was sign that the little baby was okay._

_"Let me hold the baby please." Astra told Alura. "Let me hold my child."_

_"She's not yours anymore Astra she is mine." Alura told her and walked away. Eventually Astra was told that she wasn't going to be sent to the Phantom Zone and learned that Alura kept her daughter and was raising her as her own. Her daughter was named Kara Zor-El. Astra loved the name and was okay to be in Kara's life even if it was as her aunt only._

 

   Astra was in tears all the pain she felt before was back. The pain she had buried was resurfacing, and Astra couldn't keep it together an longer. She had just told Kara the whole truth. Astra looked at Kara and could see the tears, Kara was crying and Astra wanted nothing more than to take her child's pain away but she couldn't because she was the reason she was in pain. Astra sighed of relief when Kara got close to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mama don't leave me." Kara said sincerely. She didn't want to believe her aunt at first but when she had the DEO run a secret DNA test on her and Astra the result showed that she was indeed Astra's daughter.

"I would never little one." Astra answered and placed a kiss on top of Kara's head. The Danvers along with Maggie had questions that no longer needed answering. Kara and Astra had answered them all without knowing.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not edited. Hope you guys enjoyed it even though it short also hope you like the twist of Kara and Astra's relationship.


	14. 3 vs 1

Kara was not ready to go back. It had been four weeks since she gave birth but she didn't want to leave Parker. Kara wanted to stay home and be with her daughter but Eliza along with everyone else insisted that she had to go to school because she couldn't afford to fail the school year. Kara placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and left. The only thing that gave Kara comfort was that Eliza would be taking Parker to school in a couple hours so Kara could breast feed her. Kara exited the house and joined her friends and sister in the car.

When Lucy stopped the car everyone got out. Kara walked with her friends and they all talked about what they had planned for the day. Everyone had a date and they would separate at the end of the day. Winn will be picked up by Mon-El, Lucy would be picked up by Susan so she would let Alex and Maggie take the car. Kara would be leaving with Cat and Lena for their usual family dinner. This would be there first family dinner since the girls were born.

"You okay Kara?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I just miss Parker." Kara confessed.

"It gets easier." Maggie assured her. Maggie knew what Kara was feeling. When she first had to be away from Jamie she hated it. Kara smiled and with that the super friends went their separate ways.

~~~~

When Kara got to Lena and Cat's penthouse she couldn't help but smile. Kara knocked on the door and waited for the door to be opened. Cat was the one that opened the door and let her in.

"We ordered take out." Cat informed her. "Hope you don't mind I'm just too exhausted to cook."

"That's fine Cat." Kara assured as they made their way to the living room, where Carter, Lena and the baby were watching a movie. They watched the movie until the food arrived.

      As they ate the women talked about their day and also listened to their son tell them about his day. Carter told them about how they were going to have a play and he wanted them all there, and how he also wanted his aunts and uncle there. Kara assured him that she would tell them.

"Mom?" Carter questioned.

"Yes Carter?" Cat answered.

"I saw this guy today while I was waiting for my babysitter. He said he was my father is he?" At those words being said all three women began to panic. Especially Cat who had not heard of the man in nearly six years. 

"Carter did this man tell you his name?" Lena asked.

"Blake Morrison." Carter said calmly. "It's shower time. I'm going to shower." The boy said dismissing what they were talking about. The three woman stayed silent not knowing what to think.

"I'll go down to his school tomorrow and ask." Cat said. She never thought the this day would come. Blake didn't want anything to do with Carter and she expected it to stay that way for ever. Carter didn't need anyone else he had three mothers that loved him and that was enough. 

"It's going to be okay Cat." Lena assure her. Lena knew how crushed Cat was when she learned that she would have to raise her son alone, but eventually Kara came in the picture and Cat knew she wouldn't be alone, and at the end Lena came into the picture. 

 

    The next day when Carter was out of school all his mothers were there. Lena, Cat, and Kara waited there for the boy. They realized that Carter was talking to a man and in the second Cat knew who it was it was Carter's father. Cat made her way to her her son quickly. "What are you doing here!" She growled at Blake. 

"Well what a surprise." Blake was truly shocked he didn't expect to see Cat until later, for now his plan was to just meet Carter but by the looks of it his plan won't go as planned. 

"Is he really my dad?" Carter questioned looking at Cat with pleading eyes for an answer. 

"Yes." Cat couldn't lie to her son. Not about this she knew that one day Carter would want answers but there was no way that Cat thought it would be this soon. "Carter go with Lena and Kara, I need to talk to your father."

"Okay bye dad." Carter said and walked away. 

  It was silent between Blake and Cat for several minutes. Neither knew what to say to the other. Cat want to yell out of anger because she had to go into labor alone because Blake wasn't ready to be a father. She wanted to slap him for breaking her heart, because as much as Cat hates to admit it she did love Blake despite that fact that they weren't soulmates in any sense, not platonic and not romantic. Blake wanted to ask a million questions about Carter. 

"How have you been?" Blake asked. 

"Cut the small talk Blake what do you want?" 

"To be Carter's father, to be able to take him on weekends." 

"You can't do that." Cat said right away, the weekends were for Kara. 

"Catherine we can do this the easy way or I can take you to court." Cat thought about it for a second, she knew that if she went to court she would lose. Blake was a judge and had many friend that would rule in his favor in court. Cat couldn't risk losing her son. 

"Fine." Cat gave in, she would have to make it up to Kara somehow. The girl was going to be crushed and Cat was going to be partially to blame.When they made it back to the pent house Kara and Lena were already filled in to what had happened between Blake and Cat. Of course Kara already knew because she used her super hearing to listen into the conversation, but of course she wasn't going to admit that to Cat or Lena. Kara answered her phone when it rang. It was the DEO they couldn't find a way to stop the Myriad signal. Kara took a deep breath, she was about to do something that she wanted to for a while now she got closer to Cat and leaned in kissing Cat. Kara did the same with Lena giving her one simple kiss. Then she kissed her daughters and her son. This was her goodbye. 

"The DEO needs me, can I leave Parker with you two?" She asked. 

"Of course." Lena answered. 

"I love you two, goodbye." Kara flew away with tears in her eyes. At the DEO she gave Alex her necklace, Alex needed to have something of hers before she went and ended her life. 

 

~~~~

This was not the plan for today. Kara had a whole different idea of how today would end, but she didn't think it end like this. She was going to do what hero's do best, sacrifice her life for the lives of the people. Kara had made up her mind she would fly Fort Rozz into space, but she couldn't tell anyone because if they found out they wouldn't let her. She wasn't just doing this for earth, she was doing this for her daughters, her son, her soulmates, her friends, her sister and her family. She wouldn't let today be the day they die. She wasn't going to let Myriad be the end. 

   Alex was at the DEO, along with everyone she held dear to her. Her friends, her soulmate, and even her friends soulmates were there.

"Alex Supergirl needs to talk to you." Vasquez informed her. Alex took the ear piece and put it on. 

"Supergirl what's going on." She asked her sister. 

"We defeated Non and Indigo but we can't stop the Myriad wave," Kara informed Alex. "and we can't power the ship. I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space it's the only way we can get Myriad off the planet." 

"That is not an option Kara." Her sister argued. "Once your in space there's no atmosphere, there's no gravity, you wouldn't be able to generate thrust. You wouldn't be able to breathe, you wouldn't be able to get back." 

"There is no other way." Kara answered calmly she had made peace. She had made peace with her choice.

"No I can have Max-" 

"No there's no time Alex." 

"Kara listen to me!" Alex pleaded. 

"I was sent to protect earth." Kara reminded her sister, knowing no matter what words she said Alex wouldn't be okay with what she was about to do. " And that's what I'm gonna do. I need you to promise me something. That you will stay with Maggie and Jamie because they are your family. You will help Lena and Cat with my kids because they don't know what I'm gonna do. Tell mom and dad that thank to them I found a life outside Krypton when I didn't think it was possible, and all the good I have done on this earth came from you being my sister." 

"You taught me Kara." Alex said trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I want you to do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing." Kara continued. 

"Kara." Alex pleaded. "Kara-"

"Promise me." 

"Kara I can't." Alex couldn't help but cry in frustration.

"I need you to promise me Alex, there isn't much time." 

"I promise."

"Good, okay," Kara said with a sigh. "I have to go now." 

"Listen... I love you Kara." 

"I love you." Kara responded with out breaking. She made her way out Fort Rozz it was time for her to fly it out of earth. Kara began to fly Fort Rozz away and let her tears fall. She wouldn't get to see Carter become a young man. Or her daughter take their first steps, and say their first words. She wouldn't get to spend more time with her Mom, Astra. With Eliza or Jeremiah that have been her parents since she landed on this earth. She wouldn't get to see Alex and Maggie get married. She wouldn't even get to graduate high, but that's okay. She was saving earth and the people she loves. Kara had made her peace with this.  

 


	15. Murdered

Everyone in the DEO was standing outside the room where Kara was resting under the sun lamp. It had been two days and the hero was finally awake. No one had been able to see her because the doctor was examining her. Alex was pacing back and forth, she had been the one to save her sister but the fear was still very much in her. Cat and Lena arrived with the kids and Lucy. Lucy had explained what had happened and Cat and Lena were about ready to personally slap the girl of steel. They waited quietly until finally, the doctor gave them the all clear to go in. Cat and Lena were the first to begin to get into the room but Alex stopped them. 

"Nope," Alex stated. "I kill her first." 

"Cat by the looks of it Kara's about to get an earful we should just watch and listen because I think Alex might actually kill her." Everyone in the room agreed and silently followed behind Alex. They followed not for Alex's safety but for Kara's. 

   Alex was furious with her sister. She was happy that the girl was alive but at this point, Alex wasn't sure how much longer Kara was going to be alive. Why? Well because Alex might just kill her. Alex walked up to her sister and could see the smile on her face. "Why?! Why the hell would you do that!?" Alex yelled pounding her fist into Kara's chest. Alex was crying and she knew she couldn't hide it. 

"Alex I'm okay," Kara whispered to her sister. Kara hated to be the reason her sister was in pain but Kara did what she needed to do to assure the safety of those that she loved. "I am alive because of you and promise that I am not going anywhere." Kara hugged her sister tightly. After Alex pulled away the rest of the gang made their way to hug Kara. 

 

~~~~

Everyone had settled into their normal life again. Astra had finally moved in completely. Alex and Maggie had gotten an apartment in New York because both of them had been accepted into Universities in New York. Lucy had moved in with Susan and would be leaving for the army after they graduate. Winn and Mon-El would be moving to Florida because Winn got accepted there. Kara had spoken with Lena and Cat and they thought the best would be for Kara to move in with them. Kara would be attending National City University, Lena would be a full-time mom and Cat, she would continue teaching. Astra had officially moved in with the Danvers and couldn't be happier that she was going to be close to her daughter. Life was perfect for everyone at least for the time being. 

  Alex and Maggie were doing some last minute shopping for Jamie's first birthday. Which also happened to be the day that they were graduating. Alex and Maggie arrived a couple minutes late to the lineup but they were fine. They handed Jamie to Eliza. The ceremony went on each of the super friends was called up to get their diploma. The ceremony wasn't that long and when it ended everyone made their way to Eliza's house because that is where they would have the celebrations.

  Everyone was celebrating the party peacefully until there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Maggie yelled. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw who it was.

"We need to talk," Liam stated. Maggie closed the door behind her. "Maggie I want to be a part of her life." 

"You have no right," Maggie told Liam. "you as well as I know that you have no right." Maggie just wanted Liam gone. He knew what he did was wrong and that was enough reason for him to stay away from her. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because you raped me." Maggie felt the tear already falling. It was the first time she said that out loud. It was the first time she actually voiced it and it pained her so much. 

"How exactly did I rape you, Maggie?."

"You took me to a party and let me get drunk. When I was only 16 and while I was as hell you had sex with me while I was out cold." Maggie felt a sharp pain a hand came into contact with her face. 

"You wanted it," Liam assured. Before he could get near Maggie again he was pinned against a wall.

"Listen closely," Alex said in a threatening tone. "Ever get near my wife again I'll kill you and I'm not joking. Ever get near my daughter and you won't see it coming you'll die that instant."  Alex turned the Liam around and without a second thought broke his right wrist. "That was just a warning." Alex took Maggie's hand and they made their way inside. Once inside Alex got everyone's attention. 

"We have an announcement," Maggie said. 

"We didn't want to say this now well because it's Jamie and Maggie's birthday but I guess it's a good a time as ever," Alex explained. "Maggie and I got married." Everyone cheered and the celebration continued. 

  The celebration had ended and the super friends met outside of the house. They all hugged one another. 

"Be safe." They told each other and especially Lucy who was leaving to the army. After a long and emotional goodbye, they all go in their car. They weren't worried they knew that they would see each other again someday. 

~~~~

6 years later...

"Babe, you ready?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter to go. I want to thank those who stuck with this book I know it has been one hell of a journey.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.


End file.
